A Dog's Life
by Juuh Haruno
Summary: [Tradução - SasuSaku] Na volta de uma missão, Sakura encontra um lobo e o leva para casa. Mas Shadow não é um lobo comum. Ele pode falar com ela e tem uma inteligência quase humana. Ele também não se lembra de nada antes de ser encontrado por ela.
1. Capítulo 1 - Shadow

**Sinopse:** **[Tradução]** **Na volta de uma missão, Sakura encontra um lobo e o leva para casa. Mas Shadow não é um lobo comum.**

 **Ele pode falar com ela e tem uma inteligência quase humana. Ele também não se lembra de nada antes de ser encontrado por ela.**

 **Shipper:** SasuSaku

 **Autora:** Nicola19

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:Shadow**

A velha deu uma risada cacarejante para o garoto na frente dela, ''Você realmente acha que pode lutar contra mim, garoto? Deus, você é engraçado!''

''Eu lutarei contra você se ficar no meu caminho'', respondeu o garoto.

"Você pode tentar, garoto, e eu te mostrarei o quão tolo é. Sei tudo sobre você. Você desistiu de tudo para se tornar aquilo que odeia. Ataque-me e eu vou garantir que veja tudo aquilo que você desistiu por algo tão patético como ódio.", ela disse com um sorriso irônico. O brilho em seus olhos mostrou que estava falando sério e que ele não gostaria do que ela faria com ele.

No entanto, ela estava no caminho do que ele queria e se recusava a sair do lugar.

"Eu quero esse pergaminho, velha."

"Eu sei que você quer, mas eu não posso deixar você pegá-lo. Você vê, eu tenho um profundo rancor contra seu mestre, então não posso deixá-lo levar este pergaminho para ele, não acha? Então, se você ainda quiser, terá que tirar isso de mim. Devo avisá-lo, contudo, que se você tentar, eu não vou lutar como um shinobi pois não sou nem nunca fui um. Vou lutar contra você como o que sou."

"E o que você é?"

"Uma bruxa, é claro",disse com um sorriso. Seus olhos escuros miraram os dele e enviaram um arrepio para sua espinha. Os olhos pareciam olhar diretamente para sua alma e ele não gostou da sensação.

"Eu vou pegar esse rolo"

Deu outra risada cacarejante: "Então venha e pegue se for capaz."

Encolhendo os ombros, o shinobi atacou. Por nada no mundo ele seria capaz de explicar o que aconteceu. Tudo o que sabia era que sentia uma dor indescritível em todo o corpo. Ele se abraçou e caiu de joelhos gritando de dor. A última coisa que viu antes de cair na inconsciência foi o cacarejo da velha.

Ele acordou morrendo de dor de cabeça, os olhos escuros se abrindo e olhando ao redor. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia lembrar _o que_ era. De fato, não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Se levantou subitamente e caminhou em direção à água. O reflexo revelou um grande lobo com pelos preto azulados olhando de volta. Então era assim que ele se parecia.

Começou a andar como se tivesse pensando, então parou e olhou em uma determinada direção, se sentido compelido a correr por ela. Após segundos de hesitação, se pôs a correr o máximo que podia sem parar.

 _Em Konoha_

Uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados entrava na aldeia. Retornava de uma missão de treinamento com alguns ninjas novatos. Estavam decidindo quais deles teriam potencial para se tornarem ninjas médicos para prepará-los para o treinamento por vir. Isso esgotou Sakura como nunca, as crianças tinham _tanta_ energia! Se perguntava como Kakashi-sensei lidou com isso pois, mesmo Naruto sendo suficiente por si só, também o era ela e... seus pensamentos congelaram. Ela realmente não queria pensar sobre ele agora, então não pensou.

Olhos verdes cintilantes focaram em algo ao lado da estrada. Era um grande lobo preto que parecia ferido. Ela correu em sua direção e colocou a mão suavemente sobre ele. Os pelos espessos eram com seda em sua mão. Após uma rápida verificação não encontrou nenhum ferimento e supôs que estava desacordado pela exaustão, desnutrição e desidratação.

A médica não poderia deixá-lo lá, mas era muito grande para carregar sozinho até sua casa. Olhou em volta em busca de uma solução e achou um carrinho de mão não muito longe.

Colocou o lobo no carrinho rapidamente e começou a rolar em direção à sua casa. Ao chegar lá, pegou o lobo nos braços e o carregou o resto do caminho até sua cama, onde poderia alcançá-lo melhor. O verificou uma última vez antes de sair da sala.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Ele acordou em um lugar estranho. Então se lembrou: ele desmaiou da exaustão. Mas onde ele estava agora? O lobo sentou-se e olhou em volta.

A porta se abriu e uma menina de cabelos rosa pálido entrou. A cauda do lobo balançou inconscientemente. Ele conhecia essa garota ou pelo menos achava que conhecia. Nunca tinha achado o cheiro de flores sakura tão reconfortante.

Sorriu para ele: "Você acordou, isso é bom. Tive um pouco de medo de que não conseguiria." O lobo apenas a olhou. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça para si mesma: "Se alguém me ouvisse agora, teria me chamado de louca por conversar com um cachorro. Agora, você precisa de um nome. Vamos ver".

Bateu o dedo contra o queixo por um momento. O lobo inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se pensasse sobre isso também. Sakura de repente sorriu: "Já sei! Eu vou te chamar de Shadow. O que você acha? Seu pelo é tão escuro que me faz lembrar de uma sombra".

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Uma voz masculina veio em sua cabeça "Isso soa bem para mim".

"Tudo bem, então será Shadow. Eu me chamo Sakura ..." Ela parou de falar no momento em que se deu conta. O lobo tinha acabado de falar. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque: "Você acabou de falar comigo?"

Sua língua explodiu em uma risada canina: "Não exatamente, não estou falando com você. É mais como _pensar_ para você."

Ela o encarou "Eu devo estar perdendo a cabeça".

'Não, você não está.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Ele realmente estava conversando com ela. Depois de pensar nisso por um momento, ela encolheu os ombros. O clã de Kiba poderia conversar com seus cães, então por que não poderia falar com Shadow? Ele realmente não parecia ser um lobo comum mesmo, então poderia ser possível. Ela sorriu: "Você pode ter razão. De onde você veio?"

"Não consigo me lembrar".

"Bem, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser". Sua cauda balançou feliz com o acordo. Sakura inclinou a cabeça em consideração: "Você deve estar com fome. Venha comigo e eu vou pegar um pouco de comida. O que você come?"

"Tudo o que os lobos comem, eu acho. Por algum motivo, não consigo me lembrar de nada antes de ontem, incluindo o que eu como."

"Tudo bem, eu conheço a pessoa certa para isso. Ele vai saber o que você precisa."

O lobo saltou da cama e caminhou atrás dela. Sakura sorriu e depois saiu pela porta da frente. Ela só conhecia uma pessoa que sabia o que alimentar o lobo, então ela se dirigiu para Kiba, que estava treinando com Akamaru no complexo de seu clã. Quando a notou, ele sorriu e acenou. Akamaru latiu alegremente e correu para ela. Ele era enorme agora. Colocando uma pata em cada um dos ombros de Sakura, se inclinou para lamber o rosto uma vez antes de voltar ao chão, deixando uma Sakura sorridente. Kiba pegou seu cachorro com uma risada "Akamaru disse oi, Sakura".

"Eu acho que percebi isso", ela riu. Então disse para o cão "Olá, Akamaru. É bom ver você também".

O grande cachorro branco latiu alegremente e viu o lobo sentado atrás de Sakura, seus olhos escuros e distantes observando tudo o que acontecia, como se avaliasse a situação. Akamaru cheirou o ar e grunhiu. Kiba olhou para o amigo: "O que foi?"

Se os cães pudessem resmungar, foi o que Akamaru fez em resposta. Kiba balançou a cabeça para o cachorro e depois se virou para Sakura: "Ele não gosta do seu amigo".

'Tudo bem, eu também não gosto dele ", comentou o lobo.

Sakura esperou Kiba dizer algo sobre isso, ele normalmente era muito protetor sobre Akamaru, mas ele nem sequer olhou para Shadow. Ela piscou quando percebeu que Kiba não conseguia entender o lobo. Ela fingiu que não havia dito nada: "Oh, o lobo. Eu o encontrei no lado da estrada quase morto, seu nome é Shadow. Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar a alimentá-lo".

Kiba olhou para o animal escuro. Olhos negros o encararam de volta. Kiba nunca viu um lobo como este, eles normalmente evitavam o contato com seres humanos, enquanto este parecia querer ficar perto de Sakura, embora ele ignorasse Kiba e Akamaru. Kiba olhou de volta para Sakura "Claro. Eu vou ajudar, apenas venha comigo e veremos o que ele gosta de comer".

Sakura fez um gesto para que o lobo os seguisse, o que ele fez sem hesitação. Quando entraram no armazém para os cachorros que o clã de Kiba tinha, Shadow foi diretamente para a ração de carne antes de fazer uma pausa e olhar para Sakura, como se pedisse permissão. Sakura olhou para Kiba que assentiu. O lobo começou a comer, surpreendendo Kiba quando viu o ritmo em si. Era quase como se Shadow soubesse que se comesse rápido demais passaria mal depois. Nem sequer ficou hostil com Akamaru quando ele chegou muito perto dele. Kiba pensou que um animal faminto, especialmente um lobo, teria mordido Akamaru imediatamente. Kiba também estranhava o comportamento incomum de Akamaru. Seu amigo estava olhando o lobo como um falcão, mas não dizia a Kiba por quê. Era quase como se o seu companheiro julgasse o lobo antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso.

Depois que Shadow terminou de comer sua refeição, Kiba arrumou ração de carne em quantidade suficiente para passar a semana e entregou a Sakura. Ela sorriu e agradeceu. Enquanto eles estavam saindo do complexo, Kiba olhou para o kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa. A preocupação e a confusão fizeram com que ele dissesse: "Shadow é um lobo muito estranho, Sakura. Tenha cuidado."

Shadow grunhiu: "Não sou uma ameaça para ela, idiota".

Sakura deu um sorriso a Kiba: "Não se preocupe, eu vou ser cautelosa".

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Naquela noite Sakura estava saindo do chuveiro e entrando no quarto quando Shadow, que estava deitado em sua cama,a viu de toalha e saiu como um foguete do quarto. A rosada ficou ali por um instante perguntando-se o que tinha dado nele, antes de tirar a toalha molhada e vestir a camisola e uma calcinha. Shadow entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois. Ela estava sentada na cama, lendo alguns relatórios do hospital. Quando viu que estava devidamente vestida ele saltou e sentou ao lado dela. Ela olhou para ele.

"Por que você fugiu?"

Ele olhou para ela, "Você não estava vestindo nenhuma roupa".

Ela riu: "Eu não sabia que os animais eram sensíveis sobre seres humanos nus".

"Eu acho que a maioria deles não liga. Aquele idiota estava certo sobre uma coisa, eu não sou normal."

"Você está certo sobre isso, mas não acho que seja ruim. É melhor eu terminar de ler esses relatórios. Estes serão os pacientes que atenderei amanhã".

Relaxou contra os travesseiros e começou a ler novamente com Shadow ao seu lado para que ele pudesse ler o que estava fazendo também. Os dois se sentaram assim por alguns minutos até Sakura notar que a atenção de Shadow não estava mais nos relatórios, mas sobre as fotos em sua cômoda e mesa. Ele olhou para ela.

"Quem são essas pessoas?" - A voz em sua cabeça parecia quase curiosa agora.

"Esses são meus amigos que vivem na Aldeia e alguns fora dela. A primeira é de Ino com seu namorado, Shikamaru. Ino é mandona, mas quando você se acostuma com o jeito dela fica tudo bem. Shikamaru é o ninja mais preguiçoso de Konoha, mas ele também é um gênio. Eles namorando desde o último ano, o que surpreendeu todos, incluindo eles."

Ele olhou para a próxima foto e voltou para ela. Ela sorriu: "Essa é uma foto de grupo dos Nove Novatos. Nós estávamos todos na mesma classe de graduação na academia, e como éramos nove, acabamos pegando esse apelido. A próxima foto é dos irmãos da Areia. Gaara é ruivo. Antes ele era muito cruel, mas mudou bastante. Ele é o Kazekage mais jovem na história de Suna ".

Shadow olhou para as duas últimas fotos. Se Sakura não o conhecesse melhor, ela poderia jurar que ele parecia triste. Ela explicou-lhe sobre as fotos - "A primeira é de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e eu há cerca de um mês. Naruto tem uma inteligência meio duvidosa e você nunca adivinharia de primeira, mas ele realmente é um dos ninja mais fortes de Konoha. Kakashi é conhecido como o ninja da cópia, porque ele pode copiar qualquer jutsu desde que não seja um Kekkei Genkai. Ele foi nosso sensei após nos graduarmos da academia e nos tornamos genin. A outra foto é da equipe 7, minha equipe genin. Foi eu, Naruto, Kakashi -sensei, e ... ele."

O lobo olhou para trás com a cabeça inclinada para o lado. Sakura não precisava se esforçar para descobrir o que ele queria saber. Shadow poderia falar com ela, mas ele não falava muito. Quando ele falou, sua voz parecia sem emoção, embora algum sentimento ocasionalmente surgisse em seu tom. Sua voz também a lembrava da voz de Sasuke. Ela tentou não pensar nisso, doía e estava cansada de sofrer por ele."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso: "Desculpe. Foram três anos e ainda não posso dizer o nome dele. Veja, eu o amo muito, mas ele não sente o mesmo. Ele se importa mais com poder e vingança do que qualquer um de nós. Então ele partiu para se juntar a Orochimaru, que é um inimigo da nossa aldeia. Ele me deixou chorando em um banco do parque e eu não consigo dizer seu nome desde então."

Os olhos escuros que a olhavam pareciam compartilhar sua dor. Ele se arrastou para ela e colocou a cabeça no colo como para consolá-la. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo e coçou-o atrás de uma de suas orelhas. A médica ficou relaxado por um momento. Quando ela sentiu suas emoções se acalmarem novamente, voltou a trabalhar, mas Shadow não se moveu de seu lugar até ela adormecer. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e adormeceu ele mesmo.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Sakura estava sentada em sua sala de estar lendo um livro, Shadow enrolado em seus pés parecendo dormir. Sua orelha se contraiu e ele se sentou. Por um momento ele não se moveu, então repentinamente pulou e correu para a porta, sentou-se à sua frente e esperou. Sakura colocou o livro de lado para segui-lo. Ela não o tinha visto fazer isso antes e queria ter certeza de que tudo estava certo. Quando chegou à porta, uma batida e uma voz familiar gritou: "Sakura, abra a porta! Sou eu."

Sakura deu um sorriso indulgente e sacudiu a cabeça. Naruto não mudou muito ao longo dos anos. Ele tinha ficado mais forte e talvez até um pouco mais sábio, mas ele ainda era o maior cabeça de vento em Konoha. Ela abriu a porta para ver Naruto parado ali com seu habitual sorriso escandaloso. Ela sorriu - "O que foi, Naruto?"

"Eu e Kakashi-sensei iremos treinar. Vim para ver se você queria vir junto."

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Ela se virou para Shadow, "Você vem junto".

Em resposta, ele se levantou e passou por eles. Sakura fechou a porta e os três caminharam em direção à área de treino. A médica mal podia esperar, já fazia um tempo que os três tiveram tempo de treinar juntos. Este seria o momento perfeito para se atualizar das novidades e passar um tempo com sua família mais próxima.

"Então Sakura, quem é o cachorro?" Naruto perguntou a ela.

Shadow rosnou ligeiramente com desagrado: "Eu não sou um cão. Sakura estava certa, você é um tonto."

Sakura riu: "Ele não é um cão, Naruto. Shadow é um lobo. Eu o encontrei ontem e ele aparentemente decidiu ficar comigo".

Naruto esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça: "Desculpe, Shadow. Eu não sabia". O loiro olhou para a amiga com uma expressão pensativa, "Sakura, você parece mais feliz hoje do que você estava ontem".

Sakura considerou isso: "Acho que você está certo. Desculpe-me se eu preocupei vocês."

"Não é culpa sua, foi ele que nos abandonou e machucou todos", Naruto quase resmungou a última parte. Sakura não precisava perguntar de quem estava falando. Ela também sabia que Naruto queria que ele voltasse para casa, tanto quanto ela fazia.

Quando chegaram, Kakashi não estava lá, o que não surpreendeu nenhum deles, ele sempre estava atrasado. Eles provavelmente morreriam em estado de choque se ele chegasse na hora alguma vez. Sakura sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore para relaxar até Kakashi chegar, Shadow se deitou ao lado dela e descansou a cabeça em seu colo. Sem pensar, a médica começou a coçar atrás de suas orelhas. Ele fechou os olhos e a cauda começou a balançar lentamente. Naruto observou-os com um pequeno sorriso. Sakura parecia realmente apegada ao cachorro. Ele estava feliz por ter alguém para conversar até mesmo se fosse um canino.

Kakashi surgiu na frente dos dois em uma explosão de fumaça. Ele sorriu para ambos - "Olá, me desculpe pelo atraso".

Os dois estudantes gritaram: "Você sempre está atrasado".

Depois de um momento, todos caíram no riso. Eles faziam isso há anos. Kakashi foi o primeiro a recuperar o controle e notou Shadow, que agora estava sentado. O animal estava olhando para ele com aqueles olhos escuros que lembravam Kakashi de alguém. O jounin se ajoelhou na frente de Shadow e coçou atras da orelha: "Bem, o que temos aqui?"

"Seu nome é Shadow" - Sakura respondeu.

"Um nome apropriado. A cor escura de seu pelo faz jus ao nome", comentou Kakashi.

"Sim, é um negro tão intenso que chega a ser azulado", disse Naruto.

Sakura encolheu os ombros, "Eu o encontrei no lado da estrada. Ele estava morrendo de fome, então eu o levei para casa".

"Eu acho que isso é uma boa idéia. Ele provavelmente é um bom cachorro e será uma boa companhia", disse Kakashi enquanto se levantava.

O kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa concordou com a cabeça: "Ele sabia que Naruto estava chegando antes de mim e ele me entende quando falo. Humm... Kakashi-sensei, acho que ele está falando comigo ocasionalmente. Quando faço um comentário ou uma pergunta, escuto sua voz na minha cabeça. Estou enlouquecendo?"

"Eu já te disse que você não é louca", comentou Shadow a ela. Ela olhou para ele e voltou para Kakashi.

O jonin olhou para o lobo e então balançou a cabeça: "Acho que não. Ele parece muito inteligente para um animal selvagem. Creio que seja possível que, por alguma razão, ele possa conversar com você. Ele provavelmente poderia conversar com o resto de nós mas, mas prefere não falar. Iremos ver com o tempo. Enquanto isso, nós devemos treinar."

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Durante os próximos dias tornou-se óbvio que o lobo estava lá para ficar. Era quase impossível encontrar Sakura sem Shadow ao seu redor, chegando ao ponto em que nem sequer se incomodavam mais em questionar. Ela até o levava para o hospital com ela. Shadow, por sua vez, parecia gostar dela, mas era reservado com qualquer outra pessoa. Sakura ainda se perguntava constantemente sobre a comunicação incomum deles. Kakashi havia dito a ela e a Naruto para manterem esse tipo de informação entre eles por enquanto, pois queria fazer algumas pesquisas e ver se poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Pelo que eles sabiam, apenas os cães que trabalhavam com o clã Inuzuka podiam conversar com seus donos. E até então, o próprio Kiba disse que Shadow era um animal estranho e seu clã costumava falar com seus animais. Se ele chamou de Shadow estranho, então deve haver algo realmente diferente sobre o lobo.

Ela não sabia o que havia de estranho sobre ele, mas estava agradecida por tê-lo por perto. Havia momentos em que ela se encontrava pedindo sua opinião. A primeira vez que fez isso, ela riu de si mesma pois como diabos ele poderia saber? Mas para sua surpresa, ele a respondeu à sua maneira. Antes que percebesse, ela estava conversando com ele, embora ele não falasse. Era quase como se ele tivesse expressões que lhe dissessem o que queria dizer. Isso também ajudava nas conversas entre os dois na frente dos outros. Ninguém achou isso estranho principalmente porque todos pensavam que Shadow era um lobo estranho. Ele era obviamente muito ligado à Sakura.

Shadow realmente conquistou seu lugar em Konoha cerca de uma semana depois que Sakura o encontrou. Shikamaru tinha sido encarregado de outra missão e ele havia pedido que Sakura fosse a ninja-médica da equipe. Eles estavam indo em uma missão de recuperação, poderia haver luta, e Shadow se recusou a deixá-la partir sem ele. Desde que Sakura comunicou que Shadow não ficaria em Konoha se ela fosse na missão, Tsunade e Shikamaru concordaram com a inclusão dele no time sem reclamar. A equipe consistia em Naruto, Neji e Hinata.

A missão era recuperar um prisioneiro de um grupo de ninjas da Aldeia do Som. Eles haviam capturado um ninja de Konoha para obter informações dele, seu trabalho era salvá-lo. Já que Shadow estava indo com eles, Shikamaru decidiu fazer uso de suas habilidades. Se ajoelhou e segurou algo que pertencia ao prisioneiro para o lobo. Shadow cheirou com cuidado. Quando teve certeza de que memorizou o aroma, ele se sentou e olhou para todos.

"Tudo bem, vamos sair", ordenou Shikamaru.

"Hai", todos disseram imediatamente.

Encontraram o esconderijo inimigo sem grandes dificuldades. Shadow seguiu o o cheiro do prisioneiro até que eles estavam perto o suficiente para que o byakugan de Neji e de Hinata os conduzissem diretamente. Eles se juntaram a alguns metros de distância para que pudessem bolar um plano. Eles teriam que atacar o esconderijo, era a única maneira de salvar o shinobi. Sakura ficaria para trás para que pudesse tratar os ferimentos que surgissem durante a luta. Todos concordaram e se colocaram em posição, atacando o acampamento simultaneamente. Um dos ninja de som de alguma forma conseguiu fugir e estava indo para a direita para Sakura. A médica ninja estava tratando o cara que havia sido capturado e tinha as costas viradas para ele, sem ter idéia de que alguém estivesse chegando atrás dela. O ninja do som decidiu usar Sakura como um refém para conseguir ele e seu time fora de lá. Ele quase chegou à menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa quando Shadow de repente o atacou. O lobo lutou ferozmente para proteger a menina. Ele provavelmente teria matado os shinobi que ousou atacar Sakura se a menina não tivesse intervindo.

"Shadow, já chega", ordenou Sakura. O lobo parou, mas não abaixou a guarda. Ele observou o shinobi do som com os dentes descobertos e um rosnado baixo que emitia pelo fundo da garganta. Não é preciso dizer que o ninja decidiu que seria melhor se ele não se movesse.

Os shinobi de Konoha levaram os ninjas sadios de volta à sua aldeia para questionar. Eles seriam mantidos em uma prisão de alta segurança até terem a chance de depor. Os membros da equipe foram para suas casas para descansar e o ninja da folha recuperado foi levado ao hospital.

Depois desse dia, ninguém jamais questionou a presença de Shadow em uma missão. Ele era o protetor perfeito para Sakura e provou que a protegeria, garantindo um lugar em suas vidas para sempre. A própria Sakura nunca considerou ir em uma missão sem ele novamente e Shadow parecia perfeitamente satisfeito com o arranjo. Sakura pegou uma bandana da Aldeia da Folha para usar como coleira de Shadow. Surpreendeu a todos descobrir que usou a bandana que pertenceu a Sasuke, mas ninguém se opôs. Pelo que eles sabiam, Shadow era agora um membro ninja oficial da aldeia da folha.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Numa noite Sakura adormeceu cedo após sair de um longo turno no hospital. A lua estava aumentando quando Shadow de repente se levantou. Ele sabia para onde deveria ir,mas sabia que deveria estar em algum lugar. Ao alcançar a área de treino, seus olhos escuros se concentraram na lua cheia acima dele. De repente, um gemido escapou de sua garganta e ele se deitou no chão. Os gemidos e os gritos de dor caninos aumentaram, então começaram a se transformar em gritos de dor de um ser humano. E lá, jogado em suas mãos e joelhos onde antes estava Shadow, havia um homem.

* * *

 **Entaaaaão, o que vocês acharam?**

 **Estou muito ansiosa, essa é a primeira vez que eu posto uma história traduzida... bem, na verdade essa é a primeira vez que eu traduzo uma história e ponto! Deu bastante trabalho, procurei adaptar todas as partes necessárias para ficar compreensível e coerente, eles tem expressões e modos de falar que não fazem sentido para nós, então se eu deixei passar alguma parte vocês podem me falar que eu ajeito. Por favor, revisem para eu saber se estou fazendo tudo certinho e se estão gostando da história S2.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - O Ataque de Orochimaru

**Olha quem está de volta! Eu planejava postar esse capítulo ontem, mas foi aniversário da minha melhor amiga e eu acabei não tendo tempo, sorry :/**

 **Bem, chega de enrolação e vamos ao capítulo, boa leitura!**

 **Ahh, leiam as notas finais!**

 **Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus e nem a história, só a tradução foi feita por mim.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: O Ataque de Orochimaru**

O homem conseguiu se levantar com dificuldade, todo seu corpo parecia doer. Uma vez em pé fez uma auto-análise para ver se tinha alguma ferida. Seu cabelo era do mesmo tom escuro que os pelos de Shadow. Olhos obsidianos vasculharam seu entorno. Vestia apenas um par de calças pretas e uma bandana da Aldeia da Folha.

Esticando músculos ele tentou lembrar o que aconteceu. Recordava-se de acordar como um lobo e tudo depois disso, mas por algum motivo estranho não conseguia se lembrar de nada antes disso. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia saber se era originalmente um lobo ou um homem. Ele não conseguia lembrar o que aconteceu que o fazia mudar entre as duas formas. Inferno, ele nem conseguiu se lembrar próprio nome! Depois de um momento, Shadow se virou e voltou para Konoha. Silenciosamente, ele entrou no quarto de Sakura e ficou de pé sobre a cama a vendo dormir.

Ele não conseguia entender porque tinha ido ali? Aparentemente seu auto-controle como homem era tão ineficaz como quando era um lobo, não tinha mais desculpas para negar a existência de sentimentos em relação à kunoichi de cabelos rosa, mas continuava sem saber qual a natureza deles. Desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez, sentiu a necessidade de ficar perto, grudou nela como cola sem poder evitar. Apesar do seu lado humano não suportar estar ali por alguma razão que desconhecia, seu lado lobo queria estar perto dela não importava o quê. Ele imaginava que se partisse da aldeia como homem, o lobo voltaria assim que se transformasse. O humano Shadow suspirou. Ele queria ficar tanto quanto o lobo, embora quisesse negar isso. No fim das contas, mesmo que os corpos fossem diferentes, eram a mesma alma. Apenas gostaria de lembrar por quê ela era tão importante para dar alguma sensatez aos seus sentimentos.

Aparentemente fez algum sol alto o suficiente para despertar a menina adormecida. Seus olhos verdes se abriram rapidamente ele congelou. Por um momento, parecia que ia acordar. Em vez disso, ela murmurou algo que Shadow não conseguiu entender e depois caiu no sono outra vez, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro aliviado. As coisas teriam sido estranhas se ela tivesse acordado, especialmente porque ele só usava um par de calças e uma bandana no pescoço.

Olhou pela janela pensativo. Então ele se transformava em humano durante a lua cheia. Isso era importante. Agora, se ele pudesse descobrir como se transformar em uma das duas formas e permanecer assim... Certamente, recuperaria suas lembranças. Ele olhou de volta para a garota com cabelo rosa. Sakura era o nome dela. Ela cuidou dele e o tratou com decência. Algumas pessoas não tratariam um lobo dessa maneira, talvez fosse por isso que estava tão apegado a ela. Os instintos caninos insistiram em que ele retribuísse sua bondade com lealdade. Por enquanto, ficaria. Isso seria melhor porque então ela poderia cuidar dele enquanto focava em tentar descobrir do que se tratava essa maldição. Ele também decidiu não contar a ninguém que não era realmente um lobo. Eles estavam apenas começando a conhecê-lo e a confiar nele. Se descobrissem que era um humano as coisas poderiam mudar.

O Shadow humano começou a explorar a aldeia e a área ao redor. Conhecer todo o seu entorno parecia muito importante para ele por algum motivo. A lua estava desaparecendo no momento em que terminou e ele voltou para a área de treino. Ficou parado olhando a lua.

"Quem sou eu?" Sua voz estava rouca como se ele não tivesse falado há algum tempo.

A lua não respondeu. Apenas afundou abaixo do horizonte. De repente foi dominado por uma dor que o fez gemer e cair de joelhos, seu corpo começou a transformação de humano para lobo. Os gemidos se transformaram em arquejos e gritos. Então, houve apenas o ofego constante do lobo que estava no centro da clareira.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Kakashi decidiu sair de seu esconderijo. Ele olhou para Shadow com simpatia. O jounin não disse ao lobo que ele tinha visto tudo. Em vez disso, disse: "O que você está fazendo aqui, Shadow? É melhor eu evá-lo para casa. Se Sakura acordar e você não estiver lá, ela ficará louca de preocupação."

Shadow levantou-se bruscamente e seguiu Kakashi para a casa de Sakura. Após se certificar que o lobo entrou sem problemas, ele voltou para seu próprio apartamento. Ele olhou para o sol nascente. Sua voz teve piedade quando ele disse: "Bem, você entrou em uma confusão bem grande, não é, Shadow. Espero que você consiga descobrir como sair disso".

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte e começou sua rotina habitual. Ela tomou banho e riu quando Shadow Shadow correu do quarto ao vê-la sair apenas de toalha. Ele parecia mais um homem humano que estava envergonhado de ver uma garota sem roupa do que um lobo. Depois de vestida, ela tomou café da manhã e alimentou Shadow. Ele comia ruidosamente enquanto ela lia os relatórios do hospital para que soubesse quais casos precisariam de sua atenção imediata. Então ela limpou os pratos e foram para o hospital.

Os outros médicos ninja e enfermeiras saudaram ela e Shadow enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor juntos. Poucas horas depois, durante o almoço, Sakura assegurou-se de estar sozinha com Shadow. Seu rosto se contorceu com dor e tristeza.

"Eu tive sonho muito estranho na noite passada", sua voz estava pouco mais alta que um sussurro. Shadow inclinou a cabeça em questionamento. Então ela disse a ele: "Eu sonhei que ele voltou. Sasuke-kun voltou. Ele estava parado ao lado da minha cama. Era estranho. Você sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que eu notei? Ele não estava usando uma camisa. Eu ainda não entendo de onde veio esse sonho."

A Shadow ficou muito feliz pelo fato de os cães não terem expressões faciais. Como um cão, ele não podia corar ou expressar vergonha. Ela deve tê-lo visto ao lado de sua cama e pensou que era seu amigo desaparecido. Olhou para ela - "O que aconteceu com ele? "

Ela olhou para ele, "Acho que ainda não mencionei isso para você, não é? Tudo bem. Eu vou te falar tudo sobre o Sasuke-kun."

Sakura contou tudo o que sabia. Lágrimas silenciosas caíram de seus olhos, despercebidas pela menina. Se tivesse notado isso, teria ficado com raiva de si mesma. Sakura tinha prometido para si mesma que não choraria mais pelo Sasuke, que estava acima disso. Sua voz permaneceu constante quando ela falou sobre o que havia acontecido, mas suas mãos estavam inquietas em seu colo.

Shadow escutou sem fazer comentários, era obviamente um assunto muito doloroso para ela. Sakura não foi nem mesmo capaz de dizer seu nome em voz alta na última vez que esse tópico surgiu entre eles. Quando terminou, o silêncio da história caiu ao redor deles. Pessoalmente, Shadow pensou que o cara era um idiota, mas isso poderia ser seu lado lobo falando. Lobos confiavam em sua matilha para tudo, necessitavam disso para sobreviver, então a ideia de estar sozinho não era atraente para ele. Essas pessoas eram irritantes, mas isso não importava para ele. Eles se preocupavam uns com os outros e eram capazes de morrer por seus companheiro de equipe. Isso fez com que a vida deles valesse a pena para o lobo.

Sakura levantou-se e sorriu para ele, "É melhor irmos. Eu ainda tenho pacientes para ver".

 **µµµµµ**

 _-Naruto-_

Naruto ficou aliviado por Sakura estar finalmente voltando ao normal. Ela estava presa num espiral de tristeza por três longos anos e isso vinha preocupando cada vez mais seus amigos. O menino loiro estava feliz em saber que ela estava melhorando. Quem teria imaginado que tudo o que ela precisava era de um cachorro para guiá-la? Se Naruto soubesse, teria arrumado um cachorro pra ela há muito tempo. Mas até então, Shadow não era simplesmente um cachorro. Shadow era inteligente e muito leal com a garota que escolheu acompanhar, isso sem mencionar que ele se comunicava com Sakura. Mas se ele poderia conversar com qualquer outra pessoa ou não, ainda era desconhecido de todos.

Naruto sempre soube que Sakura ainda não havia superado Sasuke. Sua colega de equipe não teve nenhum único encontro, embora não fosse por falta de rapazes interessados. Ela simplesmente achava que era injusto sair com eles e dar esperanças quando sabia que não podia retornar seus sentimentos. Ela amava o amava e fim de história. Ele percebeu isso logo depois de ter voltado da viagem de treinamento. Antes de partir com Jiraiya para treinar, Naruto achava que se ele fosse mais forte e melhor que Sasuke, então Sakura o notaria, mas isso não aconteceu. A garota nunca iria querer ninguém além de Sasuke, não importa o que fizessem e o quão forte fossem. Naruto aceitou esse fato e seguiu em frente. Ele ainda era o melhor amigo de Sakura, mas já não ansiava ser mais que isso.

"Naruto-kun", uma voz familiar o chamou.

Um sorriso floresceu em seu rosto enquanto se virava para encarar Hinata. Ela realmente amadureceu. Sua personalidade básica ainda era a mesma, sempre seria tímida e sua tendência era se manter quieta, mas já não permitia que as pessoas passassem por cima dela. Ela, ocasionalmente, colocava suas vontades acima da dos demais, mas ainda era muito gentil para fazer isso o tempo todo.

Naruto teve a sensação de que ele estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela que iam além da amizade. Sempre que estava junto dela, sentia-se anormalmente feliz. Não que ele não estivesse feliz o tempo todo, mas era diferente quando Hinata estava ao redor. E ele se deu conta que não dava a mínima para isso.

Hinata sorriu, "Olá, Naruto-kun. Neji diz que houve notícias sobre Orochimaru. Eu vim buscá-lo para que você pudesse o que ele tem a dizer".

Naruto assentiu, "Então vamos lá".

 **µµµµµ**

 _\- Ao lado de Konoha-_

Um grupo de cinco shinobis estavam em uma colina olhando a Aldeia da Folha. Um deles era um homem muito grande com cabelos alaranjados; outro, de cabelos prateados e frios olhos azuis, carregava a espada que antes pertencia à Zabuza. Havia uma menina de cabelos e olhos vermelhos e mais um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos negros. O último membro do grupo era uma figura arrepiante. Ele tinha o cabelo preto oleoso e olhos de cobra. Um olhar dele era o suficiente para fazer você se arrepiar com os calafrios incontroláveis na espinha dorsal e um suor frio brotar de sua pele.

"Você tem certeza de que ele está aqui?" o homem da cobra exigiu.

"Sim, senhor. Seu chakra está vindo desta aldeia. Eu já lhe disse que algo estava errado, ele está ... distorcido. É o chakra dele, mas ao mesmo tempo é diferente. " disse a menina.

"Bem, só há uma maneira de saber com certeza o quê é, então vamos logo."

"Sim, Orochimaru-sama", todos responderam.

 **µµµµµ**

 _\- Enquanto isso, na torre do Hokage-_

Quando chegaram, já havia algumas pessoas no escritório da Hokage. Estavam lá Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Neji, Rock Lee, Guy, Sai, Sakura e, claro, Shadow. Todos conversavam enquanto esperavam a reunião começar. Com a chegada deles, Tsunade exigiu a atenção de todos.

"Agora que Naruto e Hinata estão aqui, podemos começar. Recebemos notícias de Suna de que Orochimaru foi visto novamente. Por alguma razão ele escolheu esse exato momento para mostrar a cara depois de tanto tempo. Ninguém sabe o que ele está planejando, então cada aldeia deverá advertir seus ninjas do tudo que ele é capaz."

"Umm ... você sabe se ... se ele tem Sasuke com ele?" Sakura perguntou.

Tsunade olhou compreensivamente para Sakura e Naruto colocou uma mão no seu ombro em apoio. Kakashi se aproximou mais um pouco dela. Sua calmaria não enganava ninguém e ela não estava mesmo tentando. Todos sabiam que ela ainda se importava com Sasuke e sempre se importaria. Shadow olhou para ela e pareceu sentir sua preocupação. Se aproximou dela e pousou a cabeça em seu colo. Ela distraidamente o acariciou atrás da orelha e pareceu tirar forças do ato.

A Hokage sacudiu a cabeça: "Desculpe, Sakura, mas nós não sabemos. Tudo que sabemos é que ele tem Kabuto e ouros três ninjas o acompanhando, não descobrimos seus nomes, mas nenhum deles se encaixa na descrição do Sasuke."

Sakura olhou para baixo, "Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso".

"Nem nós. Para ser sincero, isso nos preocupa, mas essa não pode ser nossa única preocupação. Se Orochimaru estiver em movimento, ele provavelmente vai atacar algum de nós em breve. Temos que estar preparados para ..." Ela foi interrompida por uma grande explosão vindo do lado de fora da aldeia. "…algo assim."

Todos correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eles chegaram na área onde ocorreu a explosão e viram o grupo de Orochimaru. A guarda de todos os shinobis se ergueram imediatamente e os olhares foram em direção aos invasores.

"Já faz um longo tempo, Tsunade", disse Orochimaru com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que você quer, cobra?" ela exigiu.

"Sasuke."

Isso fez com que todos piscassem de surpresa. Os ninjas de Konoha trocaram olhares e se perguntaram se Orochimaru tinha perdido a cabeça. Não que eles já não achassem que era louco só pra começo de conversa, mas agora ele estava, aparentemente, imaginando coisas. Sakura olhou para ele - "Não brinque conosco, cobra. Sabemos que Sasuke está com você".

"Sinto dizer-lhes que Sasuke me abandonou e achamos seu chakra aqui em sua Aldeia. Agora, entregue-o e vamos sair pacificamente".

"Ele não está aqui", disse Naruto.

"Seu chakra está aqui", afirmou a garota atrás de Orochimaru.

"Você está imaginando coisas porque Sasuke Uchiha não está aqui", afirmou Kakashi calmamente.

Orochimaru encolheu os ombros, "Então vamos fazer isso do seu jeito. Ataquem a Aldeia e encontrem Sasuke!"

O grupo atrás da cobra correu para atacar, mas os ninjas de Konoha não permitiriam que eles atacassem as pessoas da aldeia e a destruíssem. A luta começou. Shadow se manteve perto de Sakura, que por alguma razão acabou lutando contra a ruiva. As duas garotas pareciam ter o mesmo nível de força a pincípio, mas Sakura havia sido treinada por Tsunade Senju. Ela possuía mais habilidade do que a sua oponente. As duas acabaram em um bloqueio mortal com suas kunais.

"Quem é você e o que te faz crer que Sasuke está aqui na vila?" Sakura exigiu.

"Meu nome é Karin e eu posso sentir o chakra dele. E sei que ele não apenas está na vila, como está _aqui_ nessa luta."

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, mas ela não olhou em volta - "Ele não está aqui. Olhe ao seu redor, você o vê em algum lugar? Se achá-lo, então você está vendo coisas porque Sasuke não está aqui e ele provavelmente nunca mais voltará para cá."

A garota estreitou os olhos e depois os correu pela luta ao seu redor. Sakura estava certa, Sasuke não estava em nenhum lugar onde pudesse ser encontrado. Seu chakra estava na área, mas ele não estava. Como isso era possível? Mas é como ela tinha dito antes, algo estava errado com o chakra. Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava errado, só sabia que era estava errado. Não parecia normal. Talvez eles estivessem errados no fim das contas. O chakra pode ser de Sasuke, mas isso não queria dizer que Sasuke estava em Konoha. Mas até onde eles sabiam, era impossível separar o chakra de alguém do corpo. Bloqueá-lo sim, mas não arrancar do corpo.

Karin olhou para o ombro de Sakura quando viu Kabuto apontando uma arma. Ele iria atingir a médica de Konoha por trás. Isso foi bom, assim ela poderia se concentrar em encontrar Sasuke. Quando Kabuto estava prestes a lançar a kunai, um grande cão negro o atacou. Então o animal correu na direção das kunoichis. Em um segundo Karin estava lá e no outro voando para trás e batendo contra uma árvore.

"Obrigado, Shadow. Eu cheguei a me preocupar por um segundo", Sakura disse ao cachorro. Ela parecia ouvir algo que Karin não conseguia e sacudiu a cabeça: "Eu não sei isso são boas notícias ou não. Vamos conversar sobre isso depois de termos nos livrado dessas pessoas."

O cão assentiu e então se virou com os dentes arreganhados em um rosnado para Karin. Sakura olhou para ela: "Ele diz que ele vai dar uma vantagem uma vez que você é portadora de deficiência".

O temperamento de Karin acendeu: "Como assim eu sou deficiente?!"

Sakura sorriu - "Bem, você pode correr tão rápido quanto um lobo? Você tem dez segundos."

Enquanto Sakura falava o lobo soltou um grunhido profundo e, se Karin não achasse que isso seria loucura, teria jurado que ele parecia estar se divertindo. O olhar em seus olhos enviou calafrios pela coluna de Karin. Ela pulou em pé e correu. O lobo a assustou especialmente porque sentiu o chakra de Sasuke emanando dele. Alguém havia tomado o chakra de Sasuke e colocou-o dentro desse lobo. Mas como e por quê? Ela correu para Orochimaru e disse-lhe o que descobriu. Shadow se escondeu para que ele pudesse ouvir o que falavam. Ele sabia que sua amiga gostaria de saber o que eles descobriram.

"Então vamos sair daqui, nós teremos que encontrar Sasuke de outra maneira. Uma vez que nós o encontrarmos, podemos pensar em uma maneira de retornar seu chakra para seu corpo". Os olhos de Orochimaru se estreitaram: "Embora suponha-se que seja impossível arrancar o chakra de alguém".

O grupo escapou da vila para bolar uma nova maneira de localizar o Uchiha desaparecido. Os shinobis de Konoha continuaram ali por um tempo depois de Orochimaru e seus associados terem partido, eles não conseguiam acreditar no que tinham acabado de descobrir. Sasuke estava desaparecido! Shadow falou sobre as suspeitas de Orochimaru e Karin para Sakura e ela contou aos outros sobre a nova pista. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto, Tsunade e Sakura começaram a tratar os feridos.

Naruto arriscou-se a fazer uma pergunta que ele sabia que perturbaria seu colega de equipe, "Vovó Tsunade, é possível viver sem o seu chakra? Quero dizer, quando alguém usa demais seu chakra, essa pessoa fica fraca ou em coma por dias. Podemos mesmo viver sem sem ele?"

"Normalmente não, mas isso é diferente. Sasuke não usou todo o seu chakra, ele foi tirado dele. Eu poderia ter o mesmo efeito com o ataque de 64 palmas do Neji. Ele ficaria bem, mas incapaz de usar o chakra". Ela olhou como Shadow: "Você tem certeza de que eles disseram que o chakra de Sasuke estava dentro de você?"

Ele assentiu.

"Eles vão tentar tomar Sombra agora. Eles talvez esperem até saber se Sasuke ainda está vivo ou não, mas ..."

Sakura interrompeu: "Eles não vão pegá-lo. Se quiserem Shadow, eles terão que passar por mim primeiro."

A médica jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do lobo e olhou na direção do caminho usado por Orochimaru para invadir a vila. Ela não permitiria que ele levasse Shadow. Ele pode ser apenas um lobo para o sannin das cobras, mas Shadow era seu amigo e Sakura o protegeria, haja o que houver. Shadow deixou que ela o abraçasse. Ele não era um animal muito afetuoso, mas sabia que Sakura era bastante. Mas obviamente ela era a única pessoa autorizada a ser afetuosa com ele. Shadow rosnava para qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse abraça-lo e ele de fato bateu em Naruto quando o loiro não se tocou. Então, Shadow pensou em algo.

"E se o seu amigo morrer sem essa coisa que você chama chakra? Ele ainda pode estar vivo, mas não durará muito sem este chakra", perguntou à Sakura.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Ela não tinha considerado essa possibilidade. E se Shadow morresse caso eles removam o chakra dele? Sasuke morreria se não o fizessem? Então pensou em todas as coisas que este lobo fizera por ela. Ele a ouviu quando precisava conversar, era a voz da razão quando precisava de uma. Shadow sempre a protegia, mesmo que isso o pusesse em perigo. O que Sasuke fez para ela? Ele a fez chorar de novo e de novo. Ele abandonou sua aldeia e se juntou ao homem que tentou matar todos eles. O idiota a deixou chorando em um banco do parque depois de desacordá-la. Ele poderia sim ter salvado-a uma ou duas vezes, mas isso realmente sanava as coisas ruins que ele fez? Mas ela ainda amava Sasuke. Sabia disso. Ao contrário da crença popular, ela não estava em estado de negação. Sakura simplesmente escolheu não demonstrar isso o tempo todo.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam com determinação e sua voz era feroz: "Eu não vou sacrificar você por qualquer coisa ou qualquer um. Se pudermos remover o chakra de você com segurança, então daremos a Sasuke seu chakra de volta. Caso contrário, nós vamos ter que criar outra alternativa. Você é meu amigo Shadow, então não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você ".

"O que ele disse, Sakura?" Naruto perguntou.

Em vez de responder Sakura olhou para Tsunade, "Sensei, é possível remover o chakra de Shadow sem machucá-lo?"

"Eu não sei. Eu teria que pesquisar sobre isso e ver".

"Eu não permitirei que o chakra seja removido dele até que possamos saber com certeza quais as consequências. Não importa o que acontecer", Sakura informou a todos.

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça. Pela declaração dela, adivinhou o que Shadow havia perguntado. Então, o jonin questionou: "Mesmo que isso custe a vida do Sasuke?"

Sakura olhou para Shadow. Ele apenas olhou para ela. Tinha a sensação de que estava esperando que ela dissesse não. Eles provavelmente achavam que ela permitiria se isso custasse a vida do Sasuke. Ela encontrou o olhar sombrio do lobo com sua própria determinação: "Sim. Mesmo ao custo da vida de Sasuke. Não vou sacrificar Shadow por nada ou por ninguém. Não vou gostar e provavelmente me odiarei depois, mas não vou deixar Shadow ser morto por algo que está além do seu controle."

* * *

 **E aí, gostaram?**

 **Então, eu planejo postar os novos capítulos todo sábado (ou sexta se voltar cedo da faculdade). Pode ser que vez ou outra eu consiga postar um capítulo extra no meio da semana, mas isso não alterará a postagem de sábado, ok**

 **Também quero agradecer a todos que estão seguindo e favoritando a história e também aos que estão comentando, cês não imaginam minha alegria ao ler os comentários! Hahahha**

 **Bem, me digam nos comentários se estão gostando da história e se tem alguma sugestão. Beijos para todos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Memórias Confusas

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Narutinho é do Kishimoto e Shadow é da Nicola, eu sou apenas a tradutora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Memórias Confusas**

A decisão de Sakura surpreendeu a todos, mas ela não voltou atrás. Poderia amar Sasuke, mas Shadow fez muito por ela para simplesmente sacrificá-lo em favor de Sasuke. Shadow estava tão surpreso quanto todos os outros. Ele sabia como ela se sentia por essa pessoa chamada Sasuke. Ele se perguntou por que esse nome parecia tão familiar, não apenas porque Sakura o havia mencionado antes. Na verdade, todas essas pessoas também pareciam familiares. Quando ele ouvia ou via algo relacionado ao Sasuke, sentia como se fosse um déjà-vu.

Ele também estava tendo sonhos e as pessoas desta aldeia estavam neles. Um dos mais repetitivos confundia-o. Ele não via nada além de escuridão, mas ouvia coisas que evocavam os piores tipos de sentimentos. Ele estava dizendo adeus a alguém que era muito importante para ele. Dizer que isso tinha lhe doído era eufemismo. O que sentia ia muito além da dor. Ele queria morrer ali mesmo porque qualquer tipo de morte teria sido um alívio desses sentimentos. Então, tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era uma voz pedindo que ficasse, mas ele estava se recusando por algum motivo desconhecido. Isso o fez acordar e, se ele fosse humano, estaria suando frio. Felizmente, ele era um lobo, então não havia nenhuma evidência de que ele houvesse tido pesadelos. Ele estava feliz por não querer preocupar Sakura.

Em uma manhã, Shadow foi para algum lugar sem Sakura pela primeira vez desde sua chegada. Ele foi visitar Kakashi. Se havia um momento ideal para descobrir se poderia se comunicar com os outros era agora. Ele precisava de conselhos e esperava que o jounin pudesse dá-los. Se não conseguisse falar com Kakashi como lobo, ele teria que revelar para ele que era uma pessoa. Os pesadelos estavam piorando e ele queria saber de onde eles estavam vindo. A lua cheia seria hoje, então ele deveria se transformar em um homem de novo. Se ele não pudesse falar com Kakashi agora, faria hoje à noite.

A ninja copiador colocou o livro de lado quando ouviu um arranhão em sua porta. Abriu com curiosidade e viu o lobo escuro que se tornou uma parte constante da vida em Konoha. Ele sorriu. "Bem, olá, Shadow. Entre, como posso ajudá-lo?"

Shadow entrou e sentou-se em suas patas traseiras. Ele inclinou a cabeça e se perguntou como fazer isso. Com Sakura, simplesmente acontecia. Ele não precisava pensar em como fazer isso. Bem, não saberia com certeza até tentar. O lobo concentrou-se brevemente e, quando nada aconteceu, soltou um grunhido de frustração. Ele então caminhou até a cama de Kakashi e subiu nela. Shadow se deitou nela e começou a tirar uma soneca. Seria uma longa noite.

Kakashi não conseguia decifrar as ações do lobo, então apenas encolheu os ombros. Ele supunha que descobriria em breve. Após deixar o hospital, Sakura passou em sua casa procurando pelo lobo e ficou muito aliviada ao encontrá-lo na casa de Kakashi. Kakashi não conseguia entender o que Shadow disse a ela, mas ela finalmente concordou com a cabeça e disse que iria vê-lo pela manhã. A menina de cabelo rosa saiu e foi em direção a sua própria casa.

Pouco antes do sol se pôr, Shadow começou a tentar fazer com que Kakashi o seguisse. O jounin estava curioso o suficiente para não protestar. Shadow levou-o para a área de treinamento no momento em que a lua começou a subir no céu. Foi quando Kakashi percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Shadow estava mostrando-lhe a verdade. Ele se sentou e observou a transformação, estremecendo com os gritos de dor. Em breve, o único som na clareira eram os ofêgos do Shadow humano. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se levantou tremendo. Kakashi avançou e o ajudou a permanecer de pé.

A voz de Shadow era áspera, como se ele não tivesse falado nada há algum tempo - "Desculpe-me no caso de eu ter surpreendido-o. Sakura é a única com quem posso conversar, então eu tive que falar com você assim".

"Não se preocupe, eu já sabia", respondeu Kakashi.

O homem sorriu, "por algum motivo isso não me surpreende, mas não sei dizer qual".

A ninja copiador encolheu os ombros, "Eu sou muito bom. Mas por que você decidiu me dizer agora?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda."

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça: "Eu achei que fosse isso. O que há de errado, Shadow?"

"Eu tenho tido sonhos ... isso não está certo ... eles são pesadelos. Estou fugindo de alguém que está chorando por mim. Há sangue nas minhas mãos. Eu acho que pertence a alguém importante para mim, mas consigo me lembrar. Sinto raiva, mas também sinto tanta tristeza que me sinto afundando. É como se eu estivesse em guerra comigo mesmo. " Shadow passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Não entendo o que está acontecendo".

Kakashi olhou para o garoto frustrado na frente dele e então se sentou com uma expressão pensativa. O ninja do sharingan sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas o que fazer sobre isso era a questão. O quanto ele deveria dizer a Shadow ou para qualquer outro sobre isso? Se ele não lidasse com isso direito, as coisas poderiam dar seriamente errado. Seus olhos escuros encontraram os de Shadow.

"Conte-me tudo sobre os sonhos e não deixes de lado nenhum detalhe".

Shadow sentou-se e começou a falar. Ele disse a Kakashi sobre um menino de cabelos e olhos escuros aprendendo uma técnica de seu pai. O lobo falou sobre o mesmo menino que entrou em sua casa e encontrou todas as pessoas que amava mortas por alguém que confiava em absoluto. Shadow mencionou o ódio incontrolável e a perda de algo em que ele não poderia nomear. Ele mencionou alguém chorando por ele e que, por um breve momento, ele considerou respondê-la antes de sair daquele jeito.

Kakashi ouviu sem fazer nenhum comentário. Ele sabia sobre o que eram os sonhos depois que Shadow lhe falara sobre os dois primeiros, mas queria ouvir todos eles para ter certeza. Quando a Shadow terminou, Kakashi franziu o rosto numa careta. O que dizer para ele? O quanto Shadow deveria saber por enquanto?

Finalmente, ele disse com cuidado: "Essas são as lembranças de Sasuke Uchiha".

"Como eu as consegui?"

"É provável que você seja Sasuke ou que seu chakra tenha dado para você suas lembranças. Mas não estou certo de qual opção é a certa pois ambas são possíveis".

"Você não sabe qual a aparência desse Sasuke?" Shadow perguntou com impaciência.

"Você se parece com ele, no entanto, já faz três anos desde que a última vez que o vi pela última vez, e além disso, não há como saber ao certo que tipos de efeitos podemos esperar que você desenvolva por ter o chakra de Sasuke em seu corpo. Pelo que sei, ter seu chakra pode dar à sua forma humana a aparência similar a do Sasuke."

O menino começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo e isso frustrou-o. Os sonhos estavam cheios de coisas que ele não entendia e havia uma possibilidade de ser a pessoa que traiu Sakura. Havia uma chance dele ser a razão pela qual ela estava tão triste agora. Apenas aquele pensamento o fez sentir irritação. No momento Shadow pensava mais como um lobo do que como uma pessoa, e lobos odiavam a deslealdade. Era um dos piores crimes no mundo dos lobos porque eles dependiam um do outro para tudo. Eles caçavam juntos, comiam juntos, dormiam juntos, e bem, dá para entender a ideia. O pensamento de sua possível traição fez com que quisesse rosnar. A ideia de que ele trairia alguém o fez querer se esconder de vergonha.

Kakashi o observou com interesse. Ele viu o desgosto nos olhos de Shadow quando soube que havia uma possibilidade de que ele pudesse ser Sasuke. Ele se perguntou o porquê, mas não disse nada. O ninja copiador mal podia esperar para ver como ele reagiria quando recuperasse a memória. Ele considerou tudo e sabia que o segredo não poderia ser mantido por muito tempo. Na primeira vez que Naruto ou Sakura vissem a forma humana de Shadow, eles saberiam quem ele era.

"Você se importa se eu informar os outros sobre isso?"

Shadow considerou isso por um momento: "Isso mudará alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei."

O lobo soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça, "Suponho que não saiba mesmo".

"Bom, vamos começar com a Sakura. Ela pelo menos merece saber a verdade mesmo que os outros não saibam"

Shadow assentiu gentilmente. Ele tinha medo de como ela reagiria quando descobrisse que ele poderia ser Sasuke. Ela amava Sasuke, mas ele a magoara muito e o lobo sabia muito bem que as vezes o amor não era suficiente. Seguiu Kakashi enquanto o jounin liderava o caminho para a casa da médica. Levou apenas alguns segundos para que Sakura atendesse a porta, dando um sorriso confuso ao ver kakashi lá tão tarde. Isto é, até ele sair do caminho e seus olhos verdes pousarem em Shadow. O lobo observou seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa e depois estreitaram enquanto o analisava.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" ela disse com um tom frio. Sakura admitia para si mesma que ainda amava Sasuke Uchiha, mas isso não significava que iria perdoá-lo tão facilmente por abandoná-la.

"Não é o que você está pensando, Sakura. Este é Shadow", explicou Kakashi.

A médica piscou, "O quê?"

O lobo deu um passo à frente: "Por favor, Sakura, deixe-me explicar."

"Estou ouvindo."

"Eu troco de forma e me transformo em humano durante a noite da lua cheia, mas o resto do tempo sou um lobo. Realmente não lembro de nada antes do dia em que você me encontrou. Kakashi disse que há uma chance de eu ..." Shadow fez uma pausa, inspirou profundamente e continuou: "De eu ser o Sasuke. Mas também disse que a semelhança poderia ser apenas pelo fato de seu chakra estar selado em mim. Não consigo lembrar qual forma é a verdadeira. Tudo o que sei é que eu consigo falar com você, independentemente da forma em que esteja."

Sakura considerou o que foi dito por um momento e acenou com a cabeça: "Eu acredito em você".

Ele relaxou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela parecia surpresa, mas sorriu em retorno.

"Nós vamos ao Hokage agora para explicar a situação para ela, mas achamos que você deveria saber de tudo primeiro".

Os olhos de Sakura se concentraram em seu sensei: "Você sabe a verdade, não é?"

"Sim. Ele ainda não sabe e acho que devemos manter isso entre nós por enquanto. Tem de haver uma razão pela qual Shadow não consegue se lembrar de nada e eu não quero mexer em nada até saber exatamente como ele acabou nesta situação. Você pode lidar com isto?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça: "Shadow continuará ficando comigo. Eu falei sério antes, não me importo com o que tenha que fazer, eu _vou_ ajudar Shadow".

Shadow olhou entre os dois se perguntando o que sabiam e ele não. Era óbvio que ele estava deixando passar algo muito importante. "Desculpem-me a interrupção, mas vocês vão me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu acho que é melhor não contarmos nada para você, Shadow, pelo não ainda. Há uma razão pela qual você não se lembra e é sempre melhor não interferir nessas coisas", disse Kakashi.

Sakura sorriu e segurou a mão de Shadow: "Não se preocupe, Shadow, tudo vai dar certo. Eu farei o possível para ajudá-lo".

Ele olhou para ela e assentiu.

"Vamos para a torre do hokage. Tsunade-sama deve ouvir sobre isso", disse Kakashi.

Para o desagrado de Tsudade, tiveram que acordá-la. Kakashi ordenou que Shadow esperasse lá fora enquanto eles explicavam tudo à Hokage. O lobo obedeceu em silêncio.

"Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo?" Tsunade exigiu.

"Sasuke está de volta", Kakashi respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Tsunade piscou: "Você está brincando?"

"Não."

Sakura revirou os olhos para seu sensei: "Deixe-me explicar, Shishou. Shadow é Sasuke, mas ele simplesmente não sabe disso. Ele não tem as memória de si mesmo como pessoa".

"Então, como você sabe que ele é Sasuke?" Perguntou Tsunade.

"Parece que a Shadow se transforma em um humano durante a lua cheia. Sua forma humana é idêntica a Sasuke Uchiha e ainda tem seu chakra. Shadow também começou a ter sonhos que eu identifiquei como lembranças de Sasuke. De alguma forma, ele se transformou em lobo e perdeu a memória ", explicou Kakashi.

"Bem, isso certamente explicaria muito coisa estranha sobre ele. Como sua ligação com Sakura, por exemplo", disse Tsunade pensativa enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

Sakura corou e desviou o olhar: "Sasuke nunca foi ligado a mim".

Os dois shinobi mais velhos a olharam com expressões idênticas de descrença, sem se incomodarem em corrigi-la. Se Sasuke já teve alguma pessoa como ponto fraco, esse alguém era Sakura. Ele apenas preferiu a vingança sobre esses sentimentos. Tsunade voltou sua atenção para Kakashi.

"Ele não parece ter a personalidade de Sasuke", comentou.

"Alguns dos seus traços ainda estão lá. Shadow não fala nem demonstra muita emoção. Ele também é muito protetor com seus amigos", afirmou Sakura.

"Sim, mas Shadow sorri. Sasuke morreria ante o mero pensamento de sorrir na frente de alguém. Shadow é um pouco mais aberto também. Eu acho que é porque ele não tem lembranças. Sasuke era o jeito que era pela tragédia que acometeu seu clã. Sem essa memória o conduzindo, ele não é o mesmo ", acrescentou Kakashi.

Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça, "E o que faremos sobre isso?"

"Eu acho que devemos manter a informação somente entre nós por enquanto. Shadow não tem ideia de quem realmente é e ninguém deve ser capaz de descobrir sobre suas transformações, pois elas só ocorrem uma vez por mês. Enquanto isso, podemos fazer algumas pesquisas para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Não é um jutsu, mas não sou capaz de dizer o que causaria isso."

Tsunade assentiu e se virou para Sakura: "Ele pode ficar com você?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça: "Não me importo se ele se lembra de mim ou não, eu nunca viraria as costas para Sasuke e nem para Shadow".

Tsunade sorriu, "Bem, isso é um alívio".

"Como assim?" Sakura perguntou.

"Bem, nós estávamos em duvida se Sasuke poderia viver sem o seu chakra uma vez que acreditávamos que ele estava dentro de Shadow. Agora que sabemos que eles são a mesma pessoa, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com isso".

Sakura sorriu, "eu tinha esquecido disso".

"Bem, traga-o para que eu possa dar uma olhada", ordenou Tsunade.

Sakura abriu a porta, "Shadow".

Ele olhou para ela.

"Tsunade-sama está pronta para vê-lo agora".

Ele a seguiu para o escritório. Os olhos de Tsunade se arregalaram quando o viu.

Kakashi sorriu, "Eu falei sobre sua aparência".

"Eu sei, mas ainda é uma surpresa. Ele não se lembra de nada mesmo?"

"Não, ele não se lembra", Shadow respondeu. O irritava que eles falassem sobre ele como se não estivesse presente ou como se não pudesse ouvi-los. E o fato deles obviamente saberem algo que que ele não sabia não ajudava a diminuir essa irritação.

Todos sorriram para ele. Tsunade soltou uma risada: "Desculpe por isso, Shadow. Eu não estou acostumada a falar com você e conseguir uma resposta."

Ele assentiu enquanto encarava Tsunade com seus olhos negros. Ela não conseguia lidar com o quão parecido ele era com Sasuke. E então percebeu que estava pensando nele como Shadow, não Sasuke.

"Agora, vamos voltar aos negócios. Você ficará com a Sakura como de costume enquanto nós faremos pesquisas para descobrir o que aconteceu com você. Por enquanto, decidimos não contar a ninguém sobre sua transformação ou a chance de você possa ser Sasuke. "

Ele assentiu de novo.

"Alguma pergunta?"

"Se eu for mesmo Sasuke o que acontecerá comigo?"

Ela piscou surpresa: "O que você quer dizer?"

"Sasuke era um traidor, certo?"

Ela assentiu.

"A punição para um traidor é a morte, certo?"

Ela assentiu de novo.

"Então, o que acontecerá se no fim descobrirmos que sou Sasuke Uchiha? Eu vou ser punido com a morte por seus crimes?"

Tsunade franziu a testa, "Não posso responder a isso, Shadow. Vai depender de você".

Ele assentiu, "Imaginei".

"Algo mais?"

"Não."

Sakura olhou para ele. Ele parecia normal, mas, mesmo como um lobo, ele não era de exibir muitas emoções. Shadow poderia estar preocupado e ela nunca saberia disso.

Saíram da torre da Hokage e voltaram para a casa de Sakura. Kakashi disse boa noite e voltou para sua própria casa. Sakura virou-se para o lobo.

"Você está bem, Shadow?"

"Estou bem. Apenas ... preocupado".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça: "Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem".

Ele assentiu, "eu sei".

Ela sorriu. Shadow retornou o sorriso com um pequeno levantar de lábios. Ele olhou para a lua, estava quase na hora da sua transformação. "Eu preciso sair da aldeia para a transformação".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "Então vamos".

"Você não precisa vir".

"Eu sei, mas eu quero".

Eles caminharam até o campo de treinamento. Sakura deu um sorriso agridoce: "Este é o lugar onde passamos a nossa prova de iniciação para nos tornarmos genin. Fiquei tão feliz naquela época por estar no time de Sasuke. Naruto era o o mesmo cabeça de vento de sempre. Sasuke se manteve distante de todos, mas com o passar do tempo conseguimos nos aproximar cada vez mais dele e eu acreditei que éramos amigos. Foram bons tempos ".

Shadow olhou em sua direção. Ela estava triste e queria confortá-la. "Sakura ... Eu não conheço Sasuke. Mas eu _sei_ que a memória mais dolorosa que tenho é de quando Sasuke abandonou aldeia. Ele estava sofrendo por ter que te deixar. Você era sua amiga."

Ela sorriu e abraçou Shadow, "Obrigado".

Antes que Shadow pudesse responder, a lua afundou no horizonte e ele soltou um grito de dor. Sakura recuou enquanto ele se transformava. Antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, um lobo ofegante estava deitado no centro do campo. Ela ficou ao seu lado até que ele pudesse andar. Eles voltaram para casa e dormiram.

Shadow adormeceu pensando: "Quem sou eu?"

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam?**

 **Antes de tudo eu quero agradecer aos comentários dos capítulos anteriores! Fiquei tão animada que acabei voando na tradução desse capítulo e do próximo (que já está quase terminada) como forma de agradecimento!**

 **Como eu já disse antes, esse capítulo extra não vai mudar nada no meu cronograma, sexta ou sábado vocês terão um capítulo novinho.**

 **Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e muito apreciados S2 Ah, e sigam a história caso queiram ser notificados dos novos capítulos!**

 **Por hoje é só, até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - A Velha Bruxa

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Como já foi dito antes, Naruto é de Kishimoto e Shadow é da Nicola, só a tradução é minha.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: A Velha Bruxa**

Em uma noite escura, uma velha senhora entrou em Konoha. Ela manteve seu cabelo branco como a neve em um coque e seus olhos escuros olharam para o mundo como se estivesse rindo de sua tolice. Curvava seu corpo ligeiramente como as pessoas mais velhas tendem a fazer, mas ela não parecia desamparada. Muito pelo contrário, as pessoas instintivamente sentiam medo dela. Nada do que ela usava parecia indicar que ela era ou já tinha sido uma shinobi. Suas roupas haviam visto dias melhores, mas ainda não pareciam trapos. Ela usava um bastão feito de madeira que foi pobremente esculpido. O único objeto de valor que ela usava era um colar com um pingente de rubi na forma de uma estrela de seis pontas.

A velha fez uma pausa na frente de uma casa e cacarejou: "Então é aí que ele está morando. Mal posso esperar para ver como ele está lidando com tudo agora."

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura acordou e se espreguiçou. Ela olhou para o lobo peludo e sombrio que estava ao lado dela. "O que poderia ter acontecido com ele?" imaginou. "Quem o transformou em lobo e por quê?" Ela provavelmente nunca saberia as respostas a essas perguntas. Shadow não conseguiu recuperar nenhuma lembrança nesses dois meses em que viveu lá. A médica não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou não. Tudo o que sabia era que estava determinada a ajudá-lo e que desta vez não o deixaria ir. Ela não se importava com o que teria que fazer, mas o manteria em casa desta vez, mesmo que tivesse que amarrá-lo e prendê-lo em um armário. Sakura considerou esse pensamento e sacudiu a cabeça. Esperançosamente eles não chegariam a esse ponto.

Sakura deslizou para fora da cama e entrou no chuveiro. Quando ela saiu, Shadow estava acordada e sentada junto à janela. Como de costume, quando a viu em uma toalha, ele disparou da sala como um foguete. Ela não podia deixar de rir. Claro que ela poderia vestir-se no banheiro, mas isso era muito mais engraçado e ela não podia simplesmente perder a oportunidade. Sakura vestiu-se e desceu as escadas.

Depois de terem comido, os dois caminharam pela aldeia em direção ao hospital. Sakura franziu a testa quando viu uma velha desconhecida. A senhora observou ela e Shadow enquanto passavam. Se Sakura não soubesse melhor, ela juraria que a velha reconhecia Shadow. Embora Sakura acreditasse que estava imaginando coisas porque não tinha como um estranho saber quem era Shadow ... tinha? Claro que não, nem mesmo seus outros amigos da aldeia o reconheceram! Como diabos uma completa estranha saberia que Shadow e Sasuke eram a mesma pessoa?

Shadow observou a velha com cuidado. Por algum motivo, ela parecia familiar, mas não sabia por quê. Mas então, este poderia ser outro caso onde que as memórias de Sasuke estavam entrando em jogo. Ele ainda não sabia se era Sasuke ou Shadow. Quando conseguia se lembrar de algo, nunca tinha certeza se era sua memória ou desse homem desconhecido. Mas então, ele poderia ser Sasuke e essas seriam suas memórias. Deus, esperava que não fosse isso! Shadow não queria ser Sasuke Uchiha. Pelo que ele ouviu e lembrou, Sasuke era um idiota que não era capaz de reconhecer uma boa vida nem que ela fosse esfregada na cara dele. Se Sasuke tivesse algum cérebro, teria ficado em Konoha no lugar de fugir.

A velha deu outra risada cacarejante enquanto assistia Shadow e Sakura passarem por sua rotina diária. "Bem, querido, parece que você pode ver mais claramente agora que está sem suas lembranças. Eu acho que é hora de falar com você pessoalmente. Mas não como lobo". Ela apontou para Shadow e começou a sussurrar: "Quando a noite cair, chame por mim. Então o que você uma vez foi, será outra vez."

Shadow sentiu algo estranho vindo sobre ele, mas logo em seguida a sensação desapareceu. Ele preferiu ignorá-la enquanto seguia Sakura para casa. Ela teve um péssimo dia no hospital e precisava de seu apoio. Um time havia retornado de uma missão naquele dia e o estado deles não era muito bom. Um deles, na verdade, não conseguiu resistir aos ferimentos, enquanto os outros dois ainda estavam em estado crítico. Sakura tinha feito tudo o que podia, mas ela ainda estava cabisbaixa sobre o ocorrido.

Shadow se deitou ao lado dela na cama enquanto lia os prontuários para decidir o que poderia ser feito amanhã sobre os dois sobreviventes.

O sol caiu e de repente ele teve o desejo de sair. Eram exatamente as mesma sensações que o atravessaram na primeira vez que se transformou, só que ainda mais forte que antes. Ele levantou-se e lambeu a mão de Sakura para chamar sua atenção. Ela o fitou com curiosidade.

"O que foi, Shadow?"

"Eu não sei. Algo está me chamando."

"É seguro? Será que devemos chamar Kakashi?"

Ele balançou a cabeça: "Não acho perigoso. Eu tenho que ir, não poderei descansar até que vá lá".

"Tudo bem, mas vou com você".

Ele assentiu e saltou. Sakura seguiu seu amigo de quatro patas na aldeia até chegarem ao campo de treino. Ambos pararam quando viram a velha de pé ali. Ela se virou para eles e riu.

"Bem, vejo que você trouxe sua amiga com você. Isso é excelente, eu tinha vontade de conhecê-la de qualquer maneira".

Sakura estava prestes a dizer algo quando um grito chamou sua atenção. Ela olhou em sua direção para ver como Shadow deitava no chão em agonia. Ela correu para ele e então encarou para a velha.

"O que você fez com ele?" ela exigiu.

A mulher sorriu: "Estou apenas desencadeando sua transformação, querida. Achei que ficaria feliz com isso".

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Quando olhou outra vez para Shadow, percebeu que a mulher estava falando a verdade. O pelo de Shadow parecia ficar cada vez mais curto e seu corpo estava mudando de forma diante de seus olhos. Todo o processo deveria ser extremamente doloroso pois estava chorando de dor o tempo todo. Quando terminou, Shadow ficou deitado na grama lutando para encher os pulmões de ar. Sakura rapidamente desviou o olhar pois Shadow não usava roupas. Agora ela sabia como ele se sentia quando ela saia do banheiro de toalha. A velha apertou os dedos e Shadow de repente ficou totalmente vestido.

Sasuke ficou calado e olhou para a velha: "O que você quer de mim?"

"Nada realmente. Eu só queria ver como você estava lidando com tudo nesses últimos dias. Então, como você está?"

Suprimiu o desejo de rosnar. Na sua forma atual não seria tão efetivo de qualquer maneira. Ele sentiu alguém ficar ao seu lado para ajuda-lo a manter-se em pé. Seus olhos escuros se concentraram em Sakura e ela lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Ela não sabia. Ele olhou para a velha senhora.

"Por que agora? Já se passaram dois meses!"

"Eu queria ver se você aprendeu alguma coisa. Diga-me o que você acredita que é importante agora", ordenou a velha. De repente, ela ficou séria enquanto se concentrava em Sasuke com aqueles penetrantes olhos escuros.

"A mesma coisa de sempre. Eu quero caçá-lo, ele pagará pelo que ele fez comigo".

"Então você não aprendeu nada, uma pena. Acho que vou deixá-lo na mesma por mais algumas semanas e ver o que acontece. Embora, dessa vez, eu faça uma pequena mudança."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sakura exigiu.

A velha a olhou com um sorriso: "É simples, minha querida. Eu sou uma bruxa e amaldiçoei seu homem. Ele terá que viver como um lobo até que aprenda que o poder não é o melhor caminho e algumas são mais valiosas que a vingança ". Ela voltou-se para Sasuke, "Pense com cuidado, Sasuke Uchiha. Se você quiser que essas transformações parem, então é melhor você mudar e logo."

Sasuke estava prestes a respondê-la, mas então uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu e ela se foi. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra por um momento. Sakura virou-se para encará-lo e analisou-o com muito cuidado. Havia um brilho nos olhos de Shadow que não estava lá antes. Ele deve ter se lembrado, era a única explicação.

"Você se lembra de tudo agora, não é Sasuke-kun?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça: "Não sei por quanto tempo vai durar. No momento em que o sol surgir, voltarei a ser um lobo. Eu posso acabar não me lembrando de nada nessa forma".

"O que você quer fazer?"

Ele a encarou. Sasuke ainda tinha as memórias de Shadow. Ele lembrou-se da péssima opinião que o lobo tinha sobre ele. Sakura sempre esteve lá para ajudá-lo e apoiá-lo e ainda continuava lá, mas isso não mudava as coisas. Seu clã ainda estava morto e Itachi ainda estava vivo e livre. Sasuke tinha prometido que vingaria seu clã, não importava o que tivesse que fazer. Mesmo se ele tivesse que deixar todos para trás, tudo o que importava era destruir Itachi.

"Eu quero encontrar Itachi".

"Eu não acho que isso seja possível até quebrar sua maldição".

"Então vou quebrar a maldição".

"Como?"

Ele desviou o olhar. Como iria saber? A mulher só disse que tinha que aprender alguma coisa. Ela nunca disse _o que_ exatamente ele tinha que aprender.

Sakura sabia que ele não fazia ideia. Se soubesse o que fazer, já teria ido embora. Então ela soltou um suspiro e se preparou para fazer algo que ela sabia que se arrependeria depois. A médica sentou-se e fez sinal para que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo. Uma vez que estavam sentados, olhou para ele.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu".

Ele fez exatamente isso. Ouviu com atenção enquanto ele contava a ela sobre o dia em que ele foi amaldiçoado. Agora Sakura sabia o que a velha queria que Sasuke aprendesse, e ele não ia gostar nem um pouco.

"Ela quer que a sua vontade de ficar aqui seja maior que seu desejo por vingança".

Ele gritou: "Porque você acha isso?"

"Pense nisso, Sasuke-kun. Ela disse que você ficaria amaldiçoado até que você aprendesse que algumas coisas são mais importantes que a vingança e que a busca pelo poder não é o melhor caminho para se seguir. A única maneira de se libertar é desejar algo mais do que você deseja vingança ".

Sasuke olhou para o céu. Ele só tinha algumas horas até a escuridão. Ele seria capaz de admitir que havia uma coisa que ele poderia valorizar mais do que vingança? Ele seria capaz de desistir de tudo por apenas uma pessoa? A bruxa não estava lhe dando muita escolha. Ele olhou para Sakura.

"Isso pode não ser tão difícil quanto você pensa", afirmou.

Ela olhou para ele com confusão: "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não é nada. Me faça um favor".

"Que favor?"

"Se não me lembrar de nada depois que me transformar em lobo, diga a Shadow quem eu sou. Eu não gosto de ficar confuso mesmo como lobo. Orochimaru também vai me procurar, certifique-se que não sairá do lado de Shadow."

"Shadow nunca deixa meu lado. Espero que você fique bem."

Sasuke suspirou e olhou para o céu. A lua estava se pondo, seu tempo estava quase acabando. O Uchiha levantou-se e Sakura ficou na frente dele enquanto esperava uma resposta. Tinha a impressão de que ia aguardar um tempo por ela. A lua afundou abaixo do horizonte e Sasuke sentiu a dor da transformação se apoderar de seu corpo. Então seu mundo ficou preto.

 **µµµµµ**

Shadow acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Então ele ouviu a voz de Sakura e choramingou.

"Graças a Deus, você está bem". Ela o abraçou. "Eu estava tão preocupada! Você se lembra de alguma coisa?"

Ele olhou em volta e viu que ainda estavam no campo de treino. No entanto, o sol estava brilhando e ele sabia que tinham ido para lá no início da noite. "Não. O que aconteceu?"

Sakura soltou um suspiro: "Shadow, tenho algo para te contar, e eu acho que você não vai gostar."

 **µµµµµ**

A velha cacarejou: "Bem, Sasuke, você vai aprender alguma coisa desta vez ou vai continuar assim e terminar condenado a ver tudo que você sempre quis diante de seus olhos, sem poder ter nada? Você não sabe, mas no fim terá apenas uma das formas, e dessa vez permanentemente. Se não conseguir quebrar sua maldição, você ficará preso no corpo de lobo por toda eternidade. Você só tem mais um mês para aprender. Me pergunto que caminho você trilhará...". Ela riu novamente enquanto observava o lobo e a jovem mulher na clareira.

* * *

 **Chegamos oficialmente na metade da história!** **Isso mesmo, a história só tem 8 capítulos, sendo que o 8° é apenas um epílogo bem curtinho. Os demais capítulos também são mais curtos (cerca de 2k de palavras por cap).**

 **Perdoem-me pelos erros gramaticais ou de concordância, sempre reviso várias vezes antes de postar, mas as vezes acabo não percebendo. Dei uma olhada nos capítulos anteriores e já corrigi alguns. Se vocês perceberem outros, especialmente se for de concordância, podem me mandar MP. Vai ajudar bastante!**

 **Sigam ou favoritem a história para receberem as atualizações e deixem-me saber o que vocês estão achando pelos comentários.** **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Escolhas

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e essa história também não, estou só traduzindo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Escolhas**

Shadow não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ele era Sasuke. Isso não _podia_ ser verdade!

A coisa que Sasuke mais queria no mundo era vingança pela sua família, enquanto Shadow queria apenas a felicidade de Sakura. Sasuke queria ir embora e Shadow queria ficar. O lobo simplesmente não podia acreditar ser o mesmo homem que desistiria de Sakura para se juntar a um homem que o queria morto. Orochimaru ameaçava todos que importavam para ele, como poderia ter se juntado àquele homem?

"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou.

"Sim", Sakura respondeu. "Sinto muito, Shadow. Sasuke-kun também disse que Orochimaru poderia vir atrás de você. Ele quer que você me proteja."

Shadow olhou para ela e assentiu. Pelo menos ele e Sasuke concordavam com alguma coisam Sakura deveria ser protegida a todo custo. Shadow franziu a testa. Seu verdadeiro problema era que ele não entendia Sasuke, o garoto que desistiu de tudo pela vingança. Shadow sabia que Sasuke amava Sakura e que Naruto era seu melhor amigo. O Uchiha respeitou e admirava Kakashi. E ainda assim ... ele ainda os havia traído. Ele não conseguia entender, mas talvez tenha chegado a hora de pelo menos tentar.

"Você pode me levar para o complexo Uchiha?"

"Por quê?"

"Eu preciso entender Sasuke se quiser ajudar a quebrar a maldição. Esse é um bom lugar para começar."

"Você quer quebrar a maldição?" ela perguntou com surpresa.

"Sim. Eu sou Sasuke ... bem ... eu sou quem Sasuke teria sido se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes."

"Você quer dizer se a família dele ainda estivesse viva?"

"Sim. Eu sou quem a bruxa quer que Sasuke seja. Se eu vou ajudar com isso, preciso entendê-lo e ele terá que me entender."

"Creio que isso faça sentido, mas não quer esperar até a manhã? É tarde e você está exausto da transformação."

"Eu suponho que você esteja certa. Vamos amanhã então."

"Nós vamos logo após a visita ao hospital."

Eles voltaram para a casa de Sakura e foram para a cama. No dia seguinte, chegaram ao Complexo Uchiha no fim da tarde. O lugar estava em ruínas, como construções abandonados tendem a ficar. O complexo inteiro exalava o sentimento de uma cidade fantasma. Os jardins estavam cheios de ervas daninhas, as calçadas e ruas foram rachadas pela grama que cresceu demais. Quando eles entraram na velha casa de Sasuke, viram que a mobília estava coberta de poeira e o ar cheirava a mofo. O lugar inteiro tinha a aparência e sensação de abandono, e assim havia sido desde o dia em que Itachi abatera sua família.

Eles andaram pela casa e olharam tudo ao redor. Ainda havia manchas de sangue no chão de vários dos quartos. Em uma sala havia uma kunai na parede. Shadow olhou para ela por um momento e se perguntou por que ela parecia familiar.

Era como olhar através de um nevoeiro, ele quase podia ver uma imagem, mas não sabia o que era. Isso o frustrava. Por quanto tempo mais ele teria que aguentar essas memórias parciais de uma vida que, ao mesmo tempo que era sua, também não era? A bruxa alguma vez lhe daria sua vida de volta? Ele estava começando a duvidar disso.

"Você está bem, Shadow?" Sakura perguntou.

Ele assentiu: "Estou bem, apenas frustrado. Conte-me a história de Sasuke novamente. "

Ela acenou com a cabeça e disse a ele o que sabia, o que não era muito. Sasuke não era do tipo que sentia vontade de compartilhar seus sentimentos. Tudo o que sabia já era de conhecimento comum. Como sempre, a história a deixou extremamente furiosa e insuportavelmente triste. Ela não podia imaginar como teria sido crescer sem os pais. Inferno, ela não podia nem imaginar como era viver sabendo que seu próprio irmão era seu pior inimigo. Mas Sasuke passou por tudo isso. Seu irmão havia assassinou ... não, ele massacrou sua família. Assassinato era uma palavra muito limpa para o que Itachi havia feito. E então Itachi ameaçou Sasuke, transformando seu irmão em um menino que só conseguia pensar em vingança. Sakura passou os últimos anos culpando Itachi pelo que Sasuke fez. Se não fosse por Itachi, Sasuke ainda estaria aqui, ainda seria seu amigo. Mais importante, Sasuke seria feliz.

O lobo passou pelos quartos enquanto ouvia Sakura. Ele ouvia a dor em sua voz e sentia a tristeza saindo dela. Seu amor por Sasuke era óbvio e Shadow ponderou brevemente se algumas coisas estavam simplesmente destinadas a ser. Sasuke se importava muito com Sakura, talvez até mesmo a amasse. Agora, como lobo, Shadow começou a se importar com ela e era possível que também a amasse. De qualquer forma, com qualquer personalidade, ele estava destinado a estar ao lado de Sakura. Era um pensamento interessante.

"Eu não sei de mais nada. Só que Itachi matou o clã e deixou a aldeia. Desculpe-me."

Shadow lambeu sua mão: "Não se preocupe com isso. É mais do que eu sabia antes. "

"Você está se lembrando de alguma coisa?"

'Na verdade não. Às vezes eu quase consigo lembrar, mas depois se esvai. Como a água passando pelos dedos.

"O que você quer fazer agora?"

Sombra sentou-se e considerou a questão. O que ele poderia fazer? Tinha que haver uma maneira de acionar as memórias. O que poderia fazer isso? Ele observou Sakura sentar na frente dele. Com uma inclinação de cabeça, ele falou para ela: "Conte-me tudo. Desde o dia em que você o conheceu."

Sakura deu de ombros e contou tudo que podia lembrar. Shadow ouviu e quase conseguiu lembrar de algumas coisas em suas histórias. Algumas eram mais claras do que outras. Não demorou muito para ele descobrir a conexão entre elas. As lembranças que ele podia ver claramente eram aquelas que mostravam seus relacionamentos com os outros desempenhando um papel fundamental. Ele conseguia se lembrar claramente de acordar e encontrar Sakura chorando por ele. Havia a memória onde ele e Naruto trabalharam em equipe. Ele podia se ver treinando com Kakashi. Cada memória que desempenhou um papel fundamental no desenvolvimento de um vínculo com alguém era clara. Qualquer memória que o distanciaria dos outros era nebulosa e difícil de se concentrar.

"Você o amava, certo?" Shadow perguntou.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura olharam em seus escuros, "Sim, eu amava e ainda amo. Tem algo nele ... em você ... que simplesmente toma meu coração. Eu não conseguiria me impedir de me apaixonar por ele mesmo se quisesse. Uma parte de mim queria acabar com isso. Eu sabia que era inútil, mas não pude evitar. Como eu disse, algo tomou meu coração sem que eu consentisse. "

"Naruto era meu melhor amigo", afirmou Shadow mais do que perguntou. Ele escolheu não mencionar que ela mudava entre chamá-lo de Sasuke e Shadow. Ele era ambos então não havia sentido em dizer a ela para escolher um.

"Eu acho que eram sim. Vocês dois eram uma equipe imbatível mas eram orgulhosos demais para admitir isso. No entanto, a maneira como vocês falavam e agiam demonstrava o que não tinham coragem de expressar. Eu admito que a amizade de vocês teve um inicio complicado, mas ela foi se fortalecendo conforme vocês se conheciam. "

"E Kakashi?"

"Isso é um pouco mais difícil, eu acho. Kakashi cuidava de Sasuke e, pelo que eu poderia dizer, você o admirava."

Shadow olhou para o complexo Uchiha. Quem era Sasuke Uchiha? Essa era a pergunta que ele precisava responder. Pelo que tinham dito, Sasuke tinha sido dedicado e forte. Ele mantinha suas emoções sob controle e nunca deixava ninguém saber sobre elas. Ele sentia uma grande necessidade de proteger as pessoas próximas a ele de qualquer perigo. Esse sentimento era mais forte em relação a Sakura, embora Sasuke nunca fosse admitir isso. Naruto tinha sido seu melhor amigo, mas ele não admitiria isso também. Shadow estava começando a se perguntar se Sasuke sequer admitiria ter um coração ou sentimentos de qualquer tipo.

Os dois saíram do complexo assim que o sol começou a afundar abaixo do horizonte. Sakura parou para assistir o pôr do sol. Ela se virou e começou a comentar sobre sua beleza, mas nunca teve a chance. Shadow soltou um grito de dor. Sakura o encarou e quase entrou em pânico, não conseguia descobrir o que havia de errado com ele. A única vez que ela o ouviu gritar assim foi quando ele estava se transformando, o que não deveria acontecer por mais quatro semanas. Ela franziu a testa em confusão quando viu que ele estava mudando.

Quando a transformação terminou ele ficou sentado, de mãos e joelhos, ofegando. Sakura correu para o lado dele, "Você está bem, Shadow?"

Ele a encarou e ela viu em seus olhos. Aquele brilho de determinação que sempre esteve ausente nos olhos de Shadow. Esse não era Shadow, era Sasuke. Ele olhou para baixo em confusão. "Estou bem", disse por final.

"Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu gostaria de saber."

"Ora, ora, ora ... então eu estava certo. O lobo era Sasuke no fim das contas", uma voz melosa veio de trás deles.

Sasuke pulou e ficou entre Sakura e Orochimaru, "O que você quer?"

"Eu só quero subalterno favorito de volta. Você desapareceu e eu me preocupei."

"Besteira", Sasuke cuspiu.

"Agora você me magoou, Sasuke, eu realmente me preocupei. Estava com medo que você tivesse deixado meu lado para sempre."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para a cobra. Ele acreditava nisso. Não porque Orochimaru tinha sentimentos por ele, mas porque a cobra precisava dele. O Uchiha zombou: "Eu aposto que você estava mesmo."

Orochimaru sorriu - "Viu, eu sabia que você acreditaria em mim. Agora,vamos para a Aldeia do Som e lá nós podemos dar um fim nessa maldição."

Sasuke olhou para Orochimaru em dúvida: "Você pode fazer isso?"

"Claro. Volte comigo, Sasuke", Orochimaru pediu, estendendo a mão.

Sakura ofegou de medo. Estava acontecendo novamente, Orochimaru ia tirar Sasuke dela. Mas dessa vez não permitiria isso, já não era a menina tola que de antes. Dessa vez lutaria se fosse preciso. Ela se levantou e se moveu para ficar atrás de Sasuke. Seus olhos verdes focaram em Orochimaru, "Você está mentindo".

"O que faz você ter tanta certeza, garotinha?"

"Eu falei com a mulher que lançou o feitiço. Um shinobi, mesmo um lendário sannin, não pode quebrar essa maldição. Somente Sasuke-kun pode fazer isso."

"E você se tornou uma especialista de repente?" Orochimaru questionou.

Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro para a médica ninja. Sakura respirou fundo. Ela estava com medo, muito medo de perder Sasuke de novo se não dissesse a coisa certa. Ela falou com cuidado ao responder a Orochimaru, mas observava os olhos escuros de Sasuke. "Não, eu não sou uma especialista, mas o que foi feito para Sasuke-kun não foi um jutsu. É um feitiço... uma maldição. Não é chakra, é magia. Um shinobi não lida com maldições ou magia. Nós lidamos com chakra e jutsus. Então, o que te faz ter certeza de que você pode quebrá-lo, Orochimaru? "

"Eu sei algumas coisas sobre magia e maldições."

"Mas não tanto quanto uma bruxa. Foi isso que amaldiçoou Sasuke, uma especialista em magia. Ela não o teria amaldiçoado com algo que você poderia quebrar, não quando seu objetivo é manter Sasuke-kun longe de você."

"Você está absolutamente certa, querida", uma nova voz veio em uma gargalhada.

Todos olharam e viram a velha. Ela sorriu para Orochimaru, "Olá sua velha cobra. Lembra de mim?"

"Você ..." ele assobiou em resposta.

Sasuke também assumiu uma postura defensiva, mas Sakura não se incomodou. A mulher não estava lá para lutar, veio apenas para provocar Orochimaru. A médica teve a sensação de que a velha não gostava muito do sannin das cobras e faria qualquer coisa para irritá-lo. A bruxa rapidamente provou que a teoria de Sakura estava correta.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não estou aqui para lutar ... ainda. Eu só queria ter certeza de que Sasuke não fosse tolo o suficiente para acreditar em Orochimaru. A menina está certa." A bruxa olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke, "Só você pode quebrar minha maldição".

"E se eu quebrar?"

A velha gargalhou novamente, "Então eu vou te dar o que você procura: a localização do seu querido irmão. No entanto, se você quebrar minha maldição, as coisas serão diferentes. Você pode mudar de ideia sobre matá-lo por vingança."

"Eu irei matá-lo."

"Oh, eu não disse que você não iria matá-lo, querido, apenas que seu motivo seria outro. Você vai matá-lo para proteger seu amigo, Naruto. Não para vingar o seu clã."

"Naruto? O loiro barulhento que treinou com Jiraiya? Não vale a pena protegê-lo", Orochimaru afirmou em um tom entediado.

Sakura olhou para Orochimaru com todo o ódio que ela tinha mantido guardado por anos, "Não se atreva a falar de Naruto com esse tom. Ele é um homem muito melhor do que você jamais poderia sonhar em ser e poderia te destruir num piscar de olhos. Você nem sequer merece estar na sombra dele, seu projeto de ser humano".

A velha riu: "Eu gosto dessa garota. Você deve ficar com ela, Sasuke, ela é muito melhor que o Cobra". A velha mulher olhou de perto para Sakura e sorriu. Não foi um sorriso bonito. Em vez disso, era mais travesso. Era o tipo de sorriso que uma pessoa dava quando sabia algo que você não sabia e que não queria saber. "Ela também tem a centelha."

Sakura olhou para a bruxa em confusão: "Hã?"

Orochimaru atacou a mulher. A espada saiu de sua boca quando ele a apunhalou. Sakura e Sasuke ofegaram em horror quando o sangue saiu do seu peito por onde a espada havia penetrado. A bruxa gargalhou novamente. Houve uma nuvem de fumaça e ela se foi, mas sua voz parecia ecoar ao redor deles, "Você terá que fazer melhor que isso, Orochimaru, se quiser me matar."

Orochimaru se virou para Sasuke e perguntou: "Quando você a conheceu?"

"Um mês atrás. Ela tinha o pergaminho que você me mandou buscar."

"Ela ainda o tem. Por que você não a matou?"

"Eu tentei. Você já sabe como isso terminou."

"Você sabe que se não quebrar a maldição dentro do limite de tempo, se tornará um lobo permanente, não é?"

"Foi o que eu achei".

"Volte comigo e eu vou quebrar a maldição."

Sasuke olhou para Orochimaru por um momento e depois olhou para o outro lado. "Eu não posso."

"O que?"

"Eu não posso", repetiu Sasuke, dessa vez olhando Orochimaru nos olhos.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu sei como quebrar a maldição. Você não pode quebrar, só eu posso fazer isso e tem que ser feito aqui."

Orochimaru avançou e teria levado Sasuke à força se o Uchiha não tivesse assumido uma postura de luta. "Se você tentar me forçar, Orochimaru, eu vou lutar com você", Sasuke disse a ele.

Os olhos de Orochimaru se estreitaram, "Essa não será a última vez que você me vê, Sasuke. Eu voltarei e quando isso acontecer, você virá comigo."

"Isso nós veremos", respondeu Sasuke.

Orochimaru desapareceu.

Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio, tinha ficado seriamente preocupada por um momento. Sasuke ficou parado olhando para o nada. Permaneceu quieto por tanto tempo que Sakura começou a se preocupar de novo. Ela franziu a testa ao perceber que estava se preocupando muito ultimamente. Com um suspiro, se moveu para ficar na frente de Sasuke.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Não, não sente. Você não quer que eu vá."

Sakura deu um sorriso triste, "Está certo sobre uma coisa. Eu não quero que você vá, mas está errado sobre a outra. Eu realmente sinto muito, também não quero que você fique infeliz."

O Uchiha olhou para ela e deu um sorriso agridoce, "É irônico, não é?"

"O que?"

"Que o que eu preciso para poder sair daqui é desejar ficar."

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso realmente, mas agora que você mencionou, sim, é."

"Eu acho que não tenho escolha a não ser ficar."

"Você sempre teve uma escolha, Sasuke. Você pode ficar aqui conosco e confiar que nós iremos ajudá-lo tão bem, se não melhor, que Orochimaru. Ou você pode sair e arriscar as conseqüências da maldição. A escolha é e sempre foi sua ".

Ele não parecia acreditar nela, "O que você teria feito se eu escolhesse sair com Orochimaru agora?"

"Eu teria te socado sem arrependimento," Sakura o informou com um sorriso brilhante.

"Você teria tirado a minha escolha."

"Não, você ainda teria feito sua escolha e eu teria feito a minha. A minha apenas teria contra-atacado a sua. Eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes e deixar você sair."

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas nunca teve a chance. Do nada, uma kunai apontada para o coração voou para ele. Sasuke se esquivou e se virou para encarar seu atacante e congelou. Naruto estava lá com raiva em seus olhos azuis. O shinobi estava obviamente muito chateado e Sasuke não podia culpá-lo. O que o surpreendeu foi a resposta de Sakura.

Ela se moveu para ficar entre ele e Naruto.

"Pare com isso, Naruto", ela retrucou para ele.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui, Sakura? Ele não pode ter voluntariamente voltado. Isso significa que ele está aqui para lutar."

"Ele voltou voluntariamente. Ele está aqui há várias semanas."

"Do que você está falando?" O loiro olhou em volta, "Onde está Shadow? Ele deveria estar aqui protegendo você".

"Sasuke-kun é Shadow."

Naruto piscou, "O que?! Sakura, você perdeu a cabeça?" Se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa de Sakura, "Você não parece febril. Talvez seja algum tipo de veneno que faz você esquecer que Shadow é um cachorro e Sasuke-teme não."

"Naruto," Sakura disse em um tom perigoso, "se você não mover sua mão eu vou quebrá-la. Eu não estou doente nem esqueci que Shadow é _lobo_ e Sasuke-kun é um homem."

"Mas você disse ..." Naruto começou antes que Sakura o interpusesse.

"Sente-se, Naruto, e eu vou explicar", disse Sakura cansada.

"Eu vou ficar de pé. Você pode explicar muito bem comigo em pé", disse a ela enquanto olhava para Sasuke cautelosamente. Ele não confiava nele agora. Por mais que Naruto quisesse acreditar que Sasuke estava do lado deles, não era tão fácil. Ele os traiu e quase o matou.

"Naruto, sente-se ou eu juro que te socarei com tanta força que você vai acabar na lua", Sakura ordenou a ele entre os dentes cerrados.

Sasuke sorriu. Seu temperamento não mudou muito.

Naruto levantou suas mãos em auto-defesa, "Ok, ok, vou sentar".

Sakura e Sasuke sentaram em frente a ele. Sakura explicou tudo para Naruto enquanto Sasuke ficava atento a qualquer sinal da bruxa ou Orochimaru. Ele ouviu e percebeu que Shadow estava certo. A única maneira de quebrar a maldição era conhecer seu outro lado. O que fez Shadow querer tanto permanecer aqui? Foi Sakura? Naruto? Kakashi? Uma combinação de todos? Ou foi sequer uma pessoa? Este lugar poderia ter um significado especial para ele? Sasuke não sabia a resposta. Em algum lugar lá no fundo, ele sabia que não queria sair de Konoha. Mesmo agora, uma parte dele implorava para ficar. Sasuke presumiu que essa era a parte da qual Shadow veio.

Então Sasuke percebeu que ele poderia ter sido como Shadow. Shadow era a pessoa que ele seria se seu clã ainda estivesse vivo e bem. Se o irmão dele não tivesse assassinado-os. Então, de certa forma, Shadow era Sasuke e Sasuke era Shadow. Se alguma coisa em sua vida tivesse mudado, ele seria a pessoa que Shadow era. Doía-lhe a cabeça pensar nisso.

"Sasuke-kun, você está bem?" A voz de Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Estou bem." De jeito nenhum ele admitiria que seu próprio pensamento confuso lhe causara dor de cabeça. Em vez disso, Sasuke olhou para Naruto.

Naruto parecia estar processando tudo o que ele tinha dito e decidindo o que fazer sobre isso. O loiro se levantou e caminhou até Sasuke, "Tudo bem, eu quero que você me diga que você está aqui para ficar".

Isso era algo fácil de se fazer, especialmente quando era a mais pura verdade. "Eu estou aqui para ficar."

De repente, o grande sorriso habitual de Naruto apareceu em seu rosto, "Isso é ótimo. Estou feliz que você esteja de volta, Sasuke-teme".

Sasuke sentiu-se sorrir e ouviu-se dizer: "Por mais estranho que pareça, eu também estou".

Ele não podia acreditar no que saiu de sua boca. Foi uma resposta automática à declaração. Normalmente ele teria dado uma resposta inteligente que teria irritado Naruto. Em vez disso, ele falou sem pensar e contou como realmente se sentia. Que estranho.

O sorriso de Naruto aumentou, se era possível, "Agora eu posso chutar sua bunda em uma luta. Desta vez eu vou ganhar".

Sasuke sorriu, "Você não poderia chutar a minha bunda se você tentasse com todas as suas forças."

Eles ouviram uma gargalhada familiar e se viraram para ver a bruxa ali, ilesa, "Eu vim para contar sobre a mudança que fiz em sua maldição. Você se transformará em homem toda noite e durante o dia voltará a ser um lobo. Desta vez, será capaz de manter suas memórias. Vamos ver se você aprendeu alguma coisa, não é?

"Como eu quebro a maldição, velha?" Sasuke exigiu. "Você nunca me contou."

"Você já sabe como", a bruxa disse a ele enquanto dava um olhar significativo para Sakura.

Sasuke soltou um rosnado. Como ousava se intrometer em sua vida? Nunca poderia fazer o que ela pedia dele, nunca poderia dizer a Sakura como ele realmente se sentia. Era uma fraqueza que ele não podia expor. Não se ele quisesse vingar seu clã. "Eu não posso".

"Então você nunca vai quebrar a maldição, querido. É o único jeito. Essas três pequenas palavras que significam nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo."

"O que acontecerá se ele não quebrar a maldição?" Naruto perguntou. Sakura e Sasuke olharam para ele. Agora, por que eles não pensaram em perguntar isso?

A bruxa sorriu maldosamente: "Ele vai parar de se transformar".

"Então a maldição será quebrada", afirmou Sasuke.

"E ela será, querido. As transformações irão parar, mas isso não significa que você vai gostar do resultado. Por enquanto, é só isso que tenho a dizer. Estou ansiosa para ver o que você vai fazer agora." Com isso a velha desapareceu.

"A cada vez que a vejo eu gosto menos dela", comentou Sakura.

"Eu não posso discordar disso", Sasuke concordou.

"O que você vai fazer, Sasuke-teme? Ela disse que você já sabe como quebrar a maldição."

"Eu sei."

"Como?" Naruto pressionou.

"Eu ... eu não posso fazer isso."

"O que? Por que não?"

Sakura olhou para Sasuke com curiosos olhos verdes. Os olhos escuros de Sasuke se lançaram em sua direção e logo desviou o olhar. Como ele poderia contar a ela?

Não podia, simples assim. Ele continuaria amaldiçoado pelo resto de sua vida.

* * *

 **E então, gostaram?**

 **Bem, antes de tudo eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora monstruosa na atualização. Essas últimas semanas se resumiram a seminários seguidos de provas na faculdade, eu não tive tempo nem de respirar. Mas tudo acabou no sábado, fui bem nas provas e agora a atualizações vão voltar ao normal \o/**

 **Enfim, espero que tenham aproveitado o capítulo. Sigam e/ou favoritem a história para receberem os capítulos assim que forem postados. Comentários também são bem-vindos e muito apreciados ;P**


	6. Capítulo 6 - A Luta de Konoha

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: A Luta de Konoha**

Sasuke passou o resto da noite conversando com Naruto e Sakura. Naruto era bobo e enérgico como de costume. Ainda sonhava em se tornar Hokage, e Sasuke acreditava que ele poderia realmente fazer isso se quisesse. Sakura ainda era brilhante e seu pavio continuava curto. Ambos tinham crescido e vez ou outra demonstravam isso. Sasuke nunca iria admitir em voz alta, mas ele sentia falta deles. Havia descoberto há muito tempo que nunca estivera realmente sozinho, que esses dois sempre estiveram lá para ele, apoiando-o, cuidando dele. Eles se tornaram sua família, e foi por isso que partiu. Eles tinham sido uma fraqueza que ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ter.

Os três adormeceram na sala de Sakura pouco antes do amanhecer, mas logo acordaram quando Sasuke soltou um grito de dor. Naruto, que nunca o viu se transformar, entrou em pânico. Sakura o fez ficar parado por tempo suficiente para ouvi-la.

"Não se preocupe, Naruto, é apenas a transformação. Sasuke disse que dói muito mudar de forma para outra, eu acho que isso acontece porque seu corpo é forçado em uma forma diferente da que era antes", ela explicou ao seu amigo hiperativo.

Naruto soltou um suspiro, "Oh, apenas me assustou ouvi-lo gritar assim. Eu nunca ouvi Sasuke reconhecer que estava com dor e muito menos gritar por ela."

"Imagine como isso deve ser doloroso para ele realmente chorar", comentou Sakura.

Naruto estremeceu. A dor provavelmente era forte o suficiente para matar qualquer outra pessoa. Ele olhou para o amigo e viu o lobo deitado no chão choramingando. Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado dele e fez o melhor para acalmá-lo. Naruto deu um passo mais perto, "Então ele é Sasuke ou Shadow?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. A bruxa disse que ele continuaria com suas memórias, mas eu não sei o que isso significava. Shadow nunca se lembrou de ser Sasuke, então poderia ser isso. Ou poderia significar que Shadow agora terá todas as memórias de Sasuke. Também poderia significar que ele será o Sasuke agora. Nós saberemos quando os olhos dele abrirem."

O loiro agarrou sua cabeça, "Isso está fazendo minha cabeça doer. A velha não poderia tê-lo deixado como Sasuke? Isso teria sido menos complicado."

Sakura riu: "Mas aí eu acho que ela não teria tanta diversão quanto a que está tento agora."

O lobo olhou para os dois com um olhar sombrio e sério. Sakura sorriu para ele, "Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele assentiu: "Eu vou ficar bem. Lembre-me de morder a bruxa quando a vir novamente."

Sakura riu: "Eu vou lembra-lo disso."

Naruto olhou entre os dois, "Uhh, o que está acontecendo?"

"Oh, Sasuke está sendo o mesmo mal-humorado de sempre. Ele quer morder a bruxa", explicou Sakura.

O lobo soltou um grunhido e Sakura olhou para ele: "Bem, como você chamaria isso?" Quando Sasuke não respondeu, ela sorriu: "Viu, você está sendo mal-humorado."

Desta vez, Naruto conseguiu adivinhar o que Sasuke disse e riu. Algumas coisas nunca mudam e ele estava feliz com isso. Sasuke estava de volta e eles eram uma equipe novamente. Mal podia esperar para ter sua primeira missão juntos. "E agora?"

"A agora nós começamos a agir. Sasuke tem que quebrar essa maldição e provavelmente há um limite de tempo para isso, um prazo que não conhecemos", Sakura respondeu.

"Mas ele não disse que não poderia quebrá-la?"

"Então, vamos ajudá-lo".

"Não, vocês não vão", Sasuke informou a Sakura. Aparentemente, ele ainda não conseguia se comunicar com ninguém além da médica de cabelo rosa. Outra parte do esquema da bruxa, sem dúvida. Aborrecia Sasuke que, apesar de ser tão forte como era, ainda se encontrava indefeso contra seus próprios sentimentos. Como poderia admitir que ele, Sasuke Uchiha, era capaz de amar outra pessoa? Isso significaria que ele tinha uma fraqueza e ele não era autorizado a ter um ponto fraco. Parte dele estava ciente de que estava lutando contra o inevitável, mas não podia fazer nada. Se alguém descobrisse seus sentimentos por uma determinada colega de equipe, a companheira de equipe estaria em perigo. Orochimaru e a Akatsuki a veriam como um meio de chegar até ele.

Sasuke não podia deixar isso acontecer porque, tão forte quanto era, não era forte o suficiente para sobreviver à morte de Sakura.

Sakura e Naruto preferiram deixar o assunto morrer. O dia passou normalmente até uma ou duas horas antes do pôr do sol. Estavam na casa de Sakura falando sobre o que deveriam fazer quando Hinata entrou correndo na sala. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, a vila está sob ataque! É a Akatsuki, eles querem o Naruto!"

"Vamos!", gritou Naruto.

Os três saíram correndo pela porta. Não ficaram surpresos ao ver que Kisame e Itachi estavam atacando.

Kisame sorriu: "Aqui está nossa raposa. Está na hora de você vir conosco".

"Eu acho que não", Naruto retrucou. Ele não perdeu tempo. Convocou seus clones e se preparou para usar o Rasengan enquanto Sasuke se movia para ficar na frente de Sakura. O lobo soltou um profundo rugido. Sasuke estava ciente de que ele não podia usar seu chakra, mas nem em sonhos deixaria Itachi ferir Sakura.

Itachi olhou para o lobo que estava rosnando ferozmente para eles. Ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso, mas estava. O Uchiha mais velho reconheceu o lobo, mas como não reconheceria? Ele passou os últimos sete anos cuidando de seu irmão mais novo. Cada movimento que fez foi para proteger Sasuke. Seria uma vergonha se, depois de tudo passou por Sasuke, não o reconhecesse, independentemente da forma em que se encontrava. O pensamento do que ele teria que fazer com seu irmão ainda era muito doloroso.

Oh bem, isso acabaria em breve e Sasuke nunca teria que se preocupar com ele novamente.

Houve uma forte explosão e o resto da Akatsuki apareceu. Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram, mas ele não disse nada. Então a aldeia começou a tremer com uma quantidade tremenda de força e todos procuraram a fonte. Uma cobra grande apareceu do nada com Orochimaru no topo da cabeça. Em volta da cobra estavam os ninjas do Som. Os shinobi de Konoha entraram em pânico por um momento. Seus dois piores inimigos estavam atacando-os ao mesmo tempo. Como sairiam disso vivos?

Naruto sorriu, "Tudo bem. Agora podemos matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada."

Assim como o dia da primeira parte dos exames chunin, a energia imprudente de Naruto era contagiante. Seu único comentário fez com que toda Konoha se preparasse para lutar até a morte se necessário. Sasuke decidiu ajudar seus amigos, havia algumas vantagens em ser um lobo. Uma era que todos tinham medo de você, mesmo que fossem mais fortes. A outra era os efeitos sonoros. Ele soltou um uivo arrepiante que fez os pelos da parte de trás do pescoço de seus inimigos se erguerem. Isso só ajudou a encorajar os shinobi de Konoha.

"Você deveria desistir enquanto pode", afirmou Orochimaru.

"Deixe-me lembrá-lo de uma coisa," Naruto afirmou com determinação em seus olhos. "Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki e não desisto nunca."

Ninguém tinha certeza de quem atacou primeiro. Tudo o que eles tinham certeza era que alguns segundos após a declaração de Naruto todos estavam lutando, som de metal batendo contra metal enchendo o ar. Sasuke podia sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco e medo. Ele correu para Itachi, mas seu irmão se esquivou com tranquilidade e sua luta começou. Naruto olhou para Orochimaru enquanto os dois circulavam um ao outro. A raposa não deixaria Orochimaru pegar seu melhor amigo novamente. Ele morreria antes disso acontecer.

Para os que lutavam a batalha parecia durar horas, o sol estava começando a decair abaixo do horizonte. Sakura estava lutando com uma das três invocações restantes de Pain. Acabara de dar um golpe fatal depois de pelo menos uma hora de luta com ele. Precisava dar esse crédito à ele, o homem era realmente poderoso. Antes de morrer, Pain agarrou seu braço para segurá-la no lugar. Ela tentou se libertar mas não conseguiu. "Sakura, em cima de você!" alguém gritou. Ela olhou para cima para ver uma chuva de kunais apontadas em sua direção. Ela lutou mais para se liberta e até tentou levar o corpo de Pain com ela, mas ele era muito pesado.

Sasuke se virou quando ouviu o grito e sentiu seu coração parar com a visão. Tudo de repente começou a se mover em câmera lenta enquanto ele abandonava sua luta com Itachi. Ele tinha que salvá-la.

Correu em direção à ela com toda velocidade que tinha. Se ele fosse capaz de usar seu chakra teria sido capaz de se mover muito mais rápido. Sasuke olhou para o sol. Apenas uma pequena parte dele ainda era visível, mas era o suficiente para mantê-lo nessa forma. Até mesmo Akamaru precisava de Kiba para usar chakra. Em sua forma de lobo, Sasuke não tinha como acessar o seu, então ele não podia usar sharingan ou jutsus. Se tivesse contado a Sakura como se sentia então estaria em sua forma humana agora, seria capaz de usar seu chakra para salva-la. Se tivesse...

O mundo continuou a se mover em câmera lenta enquanto Sasuke queria que o sol afundasse o mais rápido possível. O que aconteceu, mas não a tempo. No exato momento em que o sol desapareceu, as kunais chegam à Sakura. Sasuke assistiu com horror quando uma poeira se levantou ao redor dela. Houve um uivo de dor absoluta. Todos pararam de se mover e viram o lobo que conheciam como Shadow uivar, enquanto sua forma parecia estar mudando até a figura de um homem se tornar clara. Ele usava uma camisa branca e calças pretas, uma corda amarrada na cintura com sustentando uma espada. Houve um suspiro coletivo quando todos reconheceram Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke não os ouviu. Ele não os viu. Tudo o que ele podia ver era a imagem da kunai perfurando Sakura. Ele tinha sido um tolo. A razão pela qual ele não lhe contou como se sentia e quebrou a maldição foi porque temia que ela fosse morta. Ele riu sem humor.

Era irônico que, se ele tivesse dito a ela, a maldição seria quebrada e então ele teria sido capaz de salvá-la. Seus olhos de repente ficaram vermelhos com o Sharingan quando ele se virou para o homem que a matou. Madara Uchiha sorriu para o furioso Sasuke. Então esse era o garoto que Itachi tinha sacrificado tudo para proteger. Madara assumiu uma postura de luta enquanto esperava que Sasuke atacasse. Ele não teve que esperar muito.

Ninguém se mexeu quando eles começaram a luta. Sasuke era feroz. Ele tinha pensado que estava com raiva de Itachi, mas não era nada comparado com a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Madara se esquivou do maior número de ataques que conseguiu, mas Sasuke era rápido, era possível que fosse ainda mais habilidoso que Itachi. Madara decidiu que a luta havia durado o suficiente. Ele mudou de tática para que ele estivesse na ofensiva. Bateu em Sasuke com uma série de chutes que o levantaram no ar, tomou impulso e aproveitou o momento para socá-lo no estômago, lançando-o ao chão. Por um momento todo mundo pensou que Sasuke estava prestes a morrer quando Madara ativou seu Mangekyo Sharingan. Então a poeira ao redor de Sasuke se dissipou e eles viram que ele estava de pé. E não só isso, mas havia algo diferente em seus olhos. Os dois homens fizeram alguns sinais de mão, mas Sasuke foi um segundo mais rápido e isso foi o suficiente. Chamas negras explodiram em torno de Madara e não havia como escapar daquelas chamas.

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto olhavam para Sasuke Uchiha. Ele se virou e olhou os com o que parecia ser uma estrela de seis pontas em seus olhos. Mudou seus olhos para Naruto que tinha acabado de derrubar Orochimaru inconsciente usando os poderes da raposa. Os olhos de Sasuke se voltaram para Kakashi. O ninja copiador estava lutando com Kisame e agora os dois estavam apenas esperando como os demais. Sasuke então olhou de volta para o chão e simplesmente caiu de joelhos. A vontade de lutar e viver o deixou tão depressa quanto veio. Ele sabia que deveria terminar sua luta com Itachi, mas não conseguia encontrar uma razão para tal. Vingar seu clã não os traria de volta. O que sobraria para ele uma vez que Itachi estivesse morto, afinal? Sakura se foi. Essa era a única coisa que o mantinha são durante seus anos com Orochimaru: saber que ela ainda estaria lá. Ele sabia que ela iria perdoá-lo e deixá-lo voltar à sua vida. Mas agora essa possibilidade se foi junto com ela.

"Naruto". Ele se virou para olhar para Tsunade e Jiraiya. A Hokage sorriu, "Vá até ele. Sasuke precisa de um amigo agora. Vamos nos certificar de que Orochimaru seja preso."

"E quanto a todos os outros?"

"Olhe a sua volta." Ele olhou e percebeu que apenas dois membros da Akatsuki ainda estavam de pé, tudo o que restou do inimigo foram os subalternos. Mesmo cansado, os shinobi de Konoha podiam lidar com eles. Tsunade empurrou-o para Sasuke. "Vá. Podemos cuidar da limpeza."

"Sobre o quê..."

"Vá."

Naruto foi. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke, mas não sabia o que dizer. Em vez disso, apenas ficou lá sentado e observou com preocupação seu amigo ferido. Olhou para cima quando Kakashi se ajoelhou ao lado dele. O ninja copiador colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke. "Ei, Sasuke. Diga alguma coisa."

"Como o quê? Eu não pude salvá-la. O que há para dizer sobre isso?"

Kakashi olhou de volta para a área onde Sakura estava e seus olhos se arregalaram. Algo não estava certo.

Seus olhos se voltaram para Itachi e ele se deu conta do que aconteceu.

* * *

 **Oooi, espero que vocês não tenham desistido da história hahahaha**

 **Eu não sei nem como começar a pedir desculpas pela demora. Achei que fosse conseguir ordenar meu tempo, mas surgiram uns imprevistos que atrapalharam tudo. Consegui traduzir esse capítulo hoje graças a greve, já que fomos suspensos do serviço e não tive aula.** **Vou começar agora a adiantar a tradução do sétimo e último capítulo (o oitavo é um epílogo curtinho).**

 **Não sei se vocês repararam, mas essa fic é meio antiguinha. O 'Madara' que o Sasuke derrotou é na verdade o Obito. Nessa época a gente ainda achava que o Obito era o Madara e não sabíamos a extensão dos poderes deles dois e nem do resto da Akatsuki.**

 **Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Se tiverem encontrado algum erro ortográfico ou de continuação, não hesitem em me avisar. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e se quiserem receber os capítulos assim que forem lançados, vocês podem seguir e/ou favoritar a história!**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Nascer do Sol

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Sasuke é do Kishimoto e Shadow da Nicola.

 **Dica:** Leiam esse capítulo escutando Chasing Cars do Snow Patrol, casa perfeitamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Nascer do Sol**

Kakashi se levantou e olhou para Itachi com surpresa. O ninja copiador se abaixou e puxou Sasuke em pé. No começo ele resistiu, já não tinha energia para suportar mais nada. No entanto, Kakashi insistiu para que se levantasse e olhasse para seu sensei. Ele parou de lutar quando viu o olhar no rosto de Kakashi. Sasuke se virou para olhar para o irmão e não pôde acreditar no que estava vendo. Itachi estava lá com Sakura inconsciente em seus braços. Sua mente gritou para ele se mexer, mas seu corpo não obedecia ao comando.

"Por quê?" Sasuke ouviu-se perguntar. "Você matou o nosso clã, mas a salvou. Por que, Itachi?"

O Uchiha mais velho apenas deu de ombros, era tarde demais para se explicar agora.

Kisame não deixaria isso passar, no entanto. Já era hora de todos saberem a verdade, especialmente Sasuke. O homem tubarão estava cansado de toda a situação e os demais membros da Akatsuki estavam todos mortos. Não havia motivo para não contar mais a verdade, então o parceiro de Itachi sorriu e disse: "Ele não matou seu clã."

"O que?!" todos exigiram.

"Kisame", advertiu Itachi.

"Não desta vez, Itachi. Você sofreu o suficiente, assim como seu irmão. Vamos acabar logo com essa história." Kisame olhou para Sasuke, "Madara foi o responsável pelo extermínio do seu clã, Itachi se juntou à Akatsuki para protegê-lo a partir dele. Enquanto ele continuasse sendo membro da sua organização, ninguém iria tocá-lo. Ele salvou a garota porque ela é obviamente importante para você. "

Itachi soltou um pequeno suspiro. Kisame estava obviamente com um humor falador hoje e uma parte dele era grata por isso. A garota em seus braços se mexeu. Quando ele olhou para baixo, viu que ela estava acordada agora e olhando para ele em confusão. Itachi colocou-a no chão com cuidado.

Sakura olhou em volta enquanto tentava lembrar o que havia acontecido. Ela se lembrava de ver a Kunai vindo em sua direção, mas depois disso nada.

Sasuke correu até ela e a puxou contra ele. Sakura soltou um grito de surpresa. Ela podia senti-lo tremendo, então ela colocou os braços ao redor dele. "Eu estou bem, Sasuke-kun."

"Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora", ele sussurrou. Sua voz tremeu um pouco e ele tentou impedir suas emoções de saírem de controle. No momento em que viu a chuva de kunais, sentiu dor, desespero, culpa e raiva. Agora a sensação de alívio absoluto estava enfraquecendo seu controle.

"Eu estou bem", ela repetiu.

Ele assentiu, mas a segurou por mais alguns segundos. Quando ele a soltou, seus olhos pousaram em seu irmão. Ele hesitou e disse: "Obrigado, Itachi."

Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram uma fração. Finalmente ele estendeu a mão e cutucou a testa de Sasuke. Sasuke piscou uma vez ... duas vezes ... depois sorriu. A boca de Itachi formou seu próprio sorriso. Os dois se entendiam e eram irmãos de novo.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura estava sobrecarregada no trabalho desde a batalha a ponto de ter começado a dormir no hospital. Com a gravidade da batalha, muitas pessoas precisavam de atenção médica. Ela, sendo atualmente a melhor médica em Konoha, estava de plantão para todos eles. Até mesmo Tsunade colocou as funções como Hokage de lado para ajudar a cuidar dos feridos. Pessoalmente, Sakura acreditava que Tsunade estava apenas evitando sua papelada, mas ela não ia reclamar de ter a ajuda extra.

Ela acabara de terminar com um paciente quando Sasuke se aproximou dela com uma carranca. O Uchiha mais novo não tinha conseguido ver Sakura com muita frequência nos últimos dias. Entre suas tarefas no hospital e a ajuda que ele estava dando para reparar os danos causados à aldeia, simplesmente não tinham tido tempo para conversar. Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais irritado a cada dia que não conseguia ver Sakura. Os outros aldeões começaram a evitá-lo, já que o menor erro o faria explodir. O fato de que ele ainda estava se transformando em lobo durante o dia não ajudava o humor de Sasuke, tampouco.

Essa noite Naruto ficou de saco cheio do mau humor do amigo e forçou Sasuke a fazer uma pausa. O loiro até disse para Sasuke ir ver se Sakura estava se alimentando corretamente. Então aqui estava ele, no hospital.

"Você já comeu?" Demandou. Sasuke estava um pouco mal-humorado por ter sido obrigado a fazer uma pausa, mesmo que Naruto estivesse certo.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, "ainda não tive tempo."

"Então tire um tempo agora." Ele se virou e começou a se afastar.

Por um momento, Sakura considerou discutir, mas não o fez. Primeiro porque ela realmente estava com fome. Segundo porque Sasuke parecia estar de mau humor e questioná-lo agora provavelmente não era uma boa ideia. Sasuke levou-a para o complexo Uchiha. Além de ajudar a reconstruir a aldeia, os irmãos Uchiha e Kisame estavam se mudando para o complexo. O local estava abandonado há anos, por isso havia muitos reparos e limpeza a serem feitos.

Eles comeram em silêncio e Sakura ajudou Sasuke a limpar os pratos. Quando eles saíram novamente, Sasuke parou e olhou para cima. Era uma noite de lua cheia. Era difícil acreditar que já estava em Konoha há três meses. Muita coisa aconteceu durante aqueles poucos meses.

Olhou para Sakura. Muita coisa havia mudado, ele não era a mesma pessoa que tinha sido antes. Talvez uma parte de Shadow ainda vivesse nele. O lobo sempre foi parte dele, mas Sasuke sempre empurrou impiedosamente essa parte para longe. Essa parte dele tinha sido o lado que amava esta vila e teria morrido antes de trair seus amigos, esse lado dele não tinha sido capaz de se vingar a qualquer custo. Então Sasuke passou a acreditar que essa parte dele o tornava fraco, mas esse não era mais o caso. Sasuke agora apreciava a força e a lealdade de Shadow. Ele não mais empurrava esses sentimentos de lado. Talvez fosse hora de se deixar ser feliz, começando com uma certa médica.

"Sakura?"

Ela se virou e olhou para ele, "O que foi, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a para perto dele. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela o ouviu sussurrar palavras que ela nunca pensou que ouviria. No início, ela não acreditou neles, mas ele parecia determinado a convencê-la. Quando ela se afastou para olhá-lo, ele a beijou. Mais uma vez, ela ficou chocada, mas se perdeu na enxurrada de emoções que a invadiram. Seu cérebro parecia se desligar e seus músculos quereriam seguir o mesmo caminho. Se Sasuke não tivesse os braços ao seu redor, ela teria caído.

Ele se afastou e encostou a testa na dela, "Eu não estou mentindo, Sakura."

Ela olhou para ele com cuidado e depois sorriu: "Eu acredito em você. Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun. Eu sempre amei e sempre amarei."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um passo para trás, "Vou levá-la ao hospital".

Sakura balançou a cabeça, "Eles podem lidar com o resto da noite sem mim, eu quero ficar com você por mais algum tempo. Além disso, a lua está prestes a se pôr."

Sasuke olhou e viu que estava certa. A lua desaparecia no horizonte. Sasuke se preparou para a chegada da dor e ficou surpreso quando nada aconteceu. Sakura olhou para ele por um momento e sorriu brilhantemente: "A maldição está quebrada." Ela parecia confusa, "Mas como?"

Houve uma risada familiar e a velha apareceu: "Você quase se atrasou, Sasuke Uchiha. Mais alguns minutos e você teria ficado preso na pele do lobo pelo resto da vida".

"Você não me disse que havia um limite de tempo", ele retrucou aborrecido.

"Eu sei, querido, mas não teria sido tão divertido se eu te contasse."

"Bruxa velha e trapaceira", Sasuke brincou.

"Ora, isso não é algo legal de se dizer", a velha mulher disse com um sorriso. "Especialmente desde que eu vim até aqui para lhe dizer que sua família terá um novo kekkei genkai ... bem, seus filhos pelo menos", ela emendou. "a linhagem de Itachi não terá."

"E o que será esse kekkei genkai?" Sasuke perguntou com alguma suspeita.

"A partir de agora você terá a capacidade de se transformar à vontade em forma de lobo. Veja, a magia nunca pode ser removida inteiramente. O efeito colateral da maldição será sua a nova habilidade."

Sasuke não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia sobre essa habilidade. A velha se virou e começou a se afastar: "Aproveite a sua vida, Sasuke Uchiha. Você só tem uma chance para isso, afinal."

Sasuke apenas olhou para a mulher. Ele quase a deixou fugir antes de se lembrar da razão pela qual foi amaldiçoado em primeiro lugar. "E o pergaminho? Eu nunca descobri o que havia dentro dele."

A bruxa gargalhou novamente: "É a minha receita de sopa favorita. Eu plantei os rumores sobre o pergaminho intencionalmente para tentar Orochimaru."

"Você quer dizer que eu fui amaldiçoado por uma receita de sopa?" Sasuke retrucou.

"Não. Você foi amaldiçoado por me atacar."

Sasuke teria atacado a bruxa naquele momento se ela não tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. A voz da velha ecoou ao redor deles, "Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Vou deixar você e a sua garota sozinhos agora. Vou encontrar alguém novo para brincar um pouco."

"Ela me faz soar como um brinquedo", ele resmungou.

"Você _é_ um brinquedo para ela. Eu me pergunto quem ela realmente era", Sakura comentou distraidamente.

"Nós provavelmente nunca saberemos e, francamente, eu não quero. Se eu a ver de novo, provavelmente vou matá-la."

"Eu não sei. Não posso me impedir de sentir gratidão por ela. O que ela fez trouxe você de volta para casa."

Sasuke teria respondido, mas Naruto veio correndo com sua energia animada usual. "Ei, pessoal, vamos. Kakashi disse que nos compraria café da manhã." O loiro parou e olhou para o sol e depois para Sasuke. Ele apontou para seu amigo: "Você é uma pessoa."

"Jura, Sherlock? Você descobriu isso sozinho?" Sasuke começou a andar, "Vamos lá, Kakashi está esperando."

"Ok", Naruto e Sakura disseram juntos.

 **µµµµµ**

Cedo na manhã seguinte, Sakura o encontrou no telhado de seu complexo. Ela sentou ao lado dele. "O que você está fazendo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Observando o nascer do sol. É estranho saber que quando isso acontecer eu ainda serei um homem. Eu continuo esperando sentir a dor da transformação."

"Você nunca mais terá que se preocupar com isso."

Ele assentiu: "Aprendi a controlar as transformações".

"Então você realmente pode mudar à vontade?"

"Sim. Eu pratiquei ontem à noite."

"Você deveria ter dormido um pouco."

Ele encolheu os ombros. Enquanto olhava para o horizonte, se lembrou de seu primeiro dia com o time 7. Kakashi perguntou a eles sobre seus objetivos. Durante anos, Sasuke se concentrou apenas em um de seus objetivos, mas agora que que tudo tinha terminado, ele havia acabado de lembrar do segundo. Olhou de canto de olho para Sakura e deu um meio sorriso.

Sakura percebeu sua atenção e olhou para ele. Algo em seus olhos a fez corar. "O que?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu te conto depois."

* * *

 **No que será que o Sasuke-kun está pensando, heim? Hahahahaha**

 **Esse capítulo era para ser postado sábado de manhã/tarde,mas hoje de manhã fui pegar uma saia no armário e ela estava cheia de furinhos. DEU TRAÇA NO MEU ARMÁRIO. Passei o resto do dia no desespero de tirar tudo de dentro pra evitar mais estragos e arrumando remédios para tirar as traças.**

 **Galera, eu estou para começar com algo novo mas ainda não tenho nada certo para dar uma data para vocês, por isso peço que sigam meu perfil se quiserem saber sobre qualquer atualização futura.**

 **Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse final, amanhã eu venho com o epílogo fofinho (que já terminei de traduzir e vou revisar amanhã). Comentários são sempre bem vindos e favoritos aquecem meu coração ;P**

 **Beijos e até o epílogo!**


	8. Epílogo

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Pela última vez, nada disso aqui é meu, só a tradução.

 **Dica:** Leiam esse capítulo escutando Sad Song (We The Kings feat. Elena Coats), eu considero essa a música da família Uchiha.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Ele atravessou os portões do complexo do clã. Era bom estar finalmente em casa. Estava fora em uma missão há semanas e sua esposa não tinha ficado nada feliz quando lhe disse que tinha que ir. Estava grávida de dois meses e, portanto, proibida de participar de missões. Ela nunca gostou quando não estava lá para proteger as costas dele, mas ficou mais tranquila ao saber que o atual Hokage e Kakashi também iriam para a missão.

Ele ouviu gritos e o som de pés correndo. Dois meninos gêmeos correram porta afora gritando: "Papai está em casa!"

Eles se jogaram nele e Sasuke permitiu que o derrubassem. As duas crianças de quatro anos eram uma imagem cuspida do pai, do cabelo escuro que cravava nas costas e emolduravam seus rostos aos olhos escuros. Eles corriam com a inocência e felicidade típica das crianças. Ambos estavam conversando ao mesmo tempo, tentando dizer-lhe tudo o que tinha perdido enquanto estava fora. Ele os ouviu pacientemente até serem interrompidos por uma voz feminina da porta.

"Haru, Kakashi, é o suficiente. Deixem seu pai entrar e depois vocês terminam de contar tudo."

"Sim, mãe", os dois choramingaram.

Seus olhos pousaram na figura feminina. Ela não mudou muito desde que sua partida. O cabelo rosa roçava os ombros e ela o encarava com brilhantes olhos de esmeralda. Olhos que continuaram seguindo-o enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção com passos deliberados. Os dois meninos fizeram sons de engasgos pela forma como o pai cumprimentou a mãe e os dois adultos riram de seus filhos. Ele olhou para a esposa: "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem, de verdade. Itachi e Kisame não me deixaram fazer nada além de cozinhar e limpar. Eles são quase tão protetores quanto você."

Ele sorriu, "Bom".

"Sabia que diria isso. Como foi a missão?"

"Deu tudo certo. Naruto e Kakashi ficaram de olho em mim, como te prometeram."

Ela sorriu, "Eu sabia que eles iriam ficar. Naruto não é hokage por nada e Kakashi nos ensinou tudo o que sabemos." De repente, ela olhou com mais seriedade, "Falando em Kakashi, eu vou socá-lo na próxima vez que o ver".

Pegou sua mão e começou a puxá-la para dentro. Não queria que ela ficasse de pé por muito tempo. "Por quê?"

"Porque ele está estragando nosso Kakashi."

Ele olhou para o filho mais novo. Tinham-no batizado com o nome do sensei, para grande surpresa de Kakashi. A ideia tinha sido de Sakura e ele estava muito sobrecarregado com a coisa toda de se tornar pai para objetar. "Como ele está estragando nosso filho?"

"Bem, nosso Kakashi chegou atrasado para a aula ontem e você quer saber qual foi a desculpa dele?" ela exigiu.

"O que?" ele disse com um sorriso oculto.

"Ele teve que ajudar um gato a sair de uma árvore."

Sasuke olhou para o filho. Kakashi deu ao pai um sorriso tímido: "Eu realmente ajudei, pai".

"Aah, eu aposto que você ajudou."

Os gêmeos deram sorrisos idênticos. Os dois estavam muito próximos, ao ponto de serem inseparáveis. Eles frequentemente completavam as frases um do outro e pareciam se comunicar sem precisar usar palavras.

Mas isso mão queria dizer que eles eram exatamente iguais. Haru puxou a personalidade de seu pai. Ele só mostrava suas emoções em torno de sua família e amigos extremamente próximos. Kakashi era um garoto otimista que parecia estar sempre sorrindo.

"Fomos convidados para o casamento de Ino e Shikamaru."

"Hn", respondeu sem muito compromisso. Ele odiava casamentos. O seu já não tinha sido o suficiente? Ser o padrinho do casamento de Naruto e Hinata, apenas alguns meses após o seu próprio, não era o suficiente? Agora, esperava-se que ele atendesse a todos os outros? No mês passado ele foi forçado a aguentar o casamento de Neji e Tenten e agora teria que se sentar e suportar outro casamento. Quem seria o próximo? Já era o suficiente para fazê-lo rezar para que ninguém mais que conhecesse quisesse se casar tão cedo.

"Vou considerar isso como um 'eu vou, mas não vou gostar'", afirmou sua esposa com um sorriso. "Ah, a propósito, Sasuke-kun. Hinata nos convidou para jantar. Ela e Naruto decidiram que seria legal já que faz um tempo desde que estávamos todos juntos. O filho deles também manterá os nossos ocupados por algumas horas."

Sasuke olhou para a esposa, "Talvez amanhã. Eu quero passar minha primeira noite em casa".

Ela sorriu: "Vou mandar os meninos para o Kakashi-sensei. Ele gosta de passar um tempo com eles e de bônus teremos a noite livre". Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso malicioso, "Itachi e Kisame partiram para a missão deles esta manhã, então teremos a casa só para nós".

Ele sorriu, "Parece um bom plano para mim, Sakura."

* * *

 **E finalmente chegamos ao fim!** **Estou triste e feliz, triste por ela ter acabado e feliz pelo final fofinho dela.**

 **Foi um grande prazer para mim traduzir essa fic e saber que outras pessoas poderiam curti-la como eu curti. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quando eu! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam :)**

Galera, eu estou para começar com algo novo mas ainda não tenho nada certo para dar uma data para vocês, por isso peço que sigam meu perfil se quiserem saber sobre qualquer atualização futura.

Beijos e, se deus quiser, até a próxima!


End file.
